My Stubborn Brother(Season 2)
by Angelbetu
Summary: Same relation of siblings with some maturity nd twists... Hope u all will like...thanku
1. Chapter 1

**My Stubborn Brother [Phase-ii]**

 **Surprise...hmmm to stubborn brother continue jroor ho rahi h pr as second part...yahan pr kuch time aage nikl chuka h kafi changes bi aa gye hn have a look...**

 **Nd tell me idea kesa laga agr psnd na aye to I will continue it in previous one only...nd yes Madhu dear apki ek request thi na wo poori ki h maine hope u like it...**

 **Squirrel ko bi nahi btaya hehehe abi tum bi btana kesi rahi ok...**

 **Luv u all**

 **Enjoy new phase of duos life**

 _A person standing in front of a Full sized portrait with a smile and doing silent talks..._

 _Suddenly a giant structure hugged the person from back and said aaj to maine koi bi shararat nahi ki h to kis baat ki shikayat laga rahe ho tum Papa se..._

 _The later one just pat his head and says kum se kum papa k samne to seedha khada ho jaya kr hr waqt masti krta rehta h..._

 _Daya: jee nahi bilkul nahi unke samne bi kyu khada hun seedha akhir unhe bi khush hone ka huq h mai unhe kyu udaas krun..._

 _Abhi took blessings of his father and Daya also did the same but first make Abhi's hand touch to his picture nd than place the same on his head deko muje to double ashirwaad mila..._

 _Abhi slowly pat his head and asked in confusion weise ek bat bta tune aisa kyu kaha ki Papa ko khush hone ka huq h...In tease mtlab teri in harkaton se wo khush ho rahe honge..._

 _Daya: setting his hairs and in proud wo to mai hun hi itna cute pr unke khush hone ka reason thoda alag h..._

 _Abhi: aur wo kya_

 _Daya: are kum se kum unka ek beta to boring nahi h...raising his collars cool h...making puppy face cute hai aur pyara bi..._

 _Abhi just run to hit him in anger but his chotu was much faster than him..._

 _Abhi: Maa deko na ise hr waqt muje preshan krta rehta h jahil..._

 _Daya: o bade bhai jahil kisko bola mai poora pada lika hun smjhe hai na maa..._

 _Abhi: Maa ye kitna bi pada lika jö harkatein to h nahi iski weisi kyu maa..._

 _Daya: jee nahi wo to mai aise hi khush rehne wala insaan hun nahi to tum to ye chahte ho poori duniya tumare jesi khadoos ho huh...Hai na maa..._

 _Vrinda: Daya bade bhai ko koi khadoos kehta h..._

 _Daya make a cute annoying face Maa aap to na humesha isiki hi side lete ho isne bi to muje jahil kaha wo kuch nahi..._

 _Abhi: to ab teri kaam hi aise hn..._

 _Daya gave a tough ook to him and Vrinda strictly said Abhi chote bhai ko koi aise bolta h...jhagda na tu hi shuru krta h tabi wo tuje khadoos kehta h..._

 _Abhi: pr maa_

 _Daya: bilkul sahi kaha maa yehi shuru krta h jhagda mumma muje na bohot bhook lag rahi h with sad face itni dant jö kha li...Abhi shocked...aap na jaldi se muje khana de dijiye mai jaldi se naha kr aata hun..._

 _Vrinda: is waqt nahane ki kya jrurt h beta..._

 _Daya: are mumma khane ki table pr saaf suthre hokr baithna chiye..._

 _Vrinda nodded in small smile on nautanki of his small bear while Abhi just grumbling under his teeth..._

 _Daya moved to his room..._

 _Vrinda: dek Abhi kitna tez h mera beta pehle hi smjh gaya apne bhai ka irada..._

 _Abhi jerked his head in disappointment and than smiled with haan maa apke jane k baad khabar jö leta mai sahab ki islie aaj saaf suthre hone gaye hn nahi to khane k lie hath dhona bi bhari pdta h sahab ko..._

 _Vrinda passed him a look and said naughtily tu na bus mere bete k peeche hi pada rehta h..._

 _Abhi: childishly maaa..._

 _Vrinda laughed out and than asked wese kya baat h jo tune apne papa se share kari aur maa ko btayi bi nahi hmmm..._

 _Abhi stammered kkya maa kuch bi to nahi...aap bi na mai to aise hi Papa se baatein kr raha tha..._

 _Vrinda give him a look and he hide his eyes..._

 _Vrinda: fake sad face theek h ab tu nahi btana chahta to mt bata kya kr skte hn ab bacche bade ho gye hn akhir..._

 _Abhi: hey maa ye na aap aise mt kia kro maa ok btana hun but pehle aap idhr aao mere sath...he hold her from his hands and took her to kitchen..._

 _Abhi: aap na bhool se bi us pgl ko nahi btayengi hum sabne surprise rkka h uske lie..._

 _Vrinda: Abhi tu btayega..._

 _Abhi tell her something listening that her eyes dwell up tears of happiness and proud on her sons..._

 _Vrinda: sach Abhi...humara ye bewakoof baccha itna bada ho gaya h..._

 _Abhi too smiled seeing her...nd said haan maa ek pal k lie to muje bi yakeen nahi hua tha jb Acp sir ne muje btaya tha...apko yaad h maa jab chotu se ek baar ek mujrim choot gaya tha kitni pitai kr di thi maine uski..._

 _Vrinda: haan kese bhool skti hun 5 saal pehle ki to baat h...aur baad me tu khud bi to bimar ho gaya tha aur kr skhti mere rajkumar k saath..._

 _Abhi make a sad face..._

 _Vrinda look at him naughtily kya hua chote rajkumar se bade rajkumar ko jalan ho rahi h..._

 _Abhi smiles shyly on this...and says haan to kyu na ho aapne waps aakr muje hi danta tha...huh_

 _Vrinda smiles_

 _ **Duo standing in lounge with down face nd someone was looking at them with angry eyes...**_

 _ **Finally she speaks up after taking a deep breath Tum dono chahte kya ho akhir ye jö thode bohot kaale baal bache hn mere sr pr wo bi tum dono k jhagde suljate suljate safed ho jayen...aur to aur aaye hue do din ho gaye btaya tk nahi muje ki Abhi ki tabyt itni kharab ho gayi thi...**_

 _ **Daya: haan maa wahi to mai confuse hun akhir apko pata kese chala...**_

 _ **Abhi just want to slap his bro while Vrinda looked at him in anger in which Daya shut his mouth nd again started counting tiles of floor...**_

 _ **Vrinda: tum dono shyd bhul rahe ho ki mera ek aur beta h jo ki tum dono k jese koi baat chupata nahi mujse...**_

 _ **Daya murmers angrily which is audible to Abhi as they are standing close to each other...Rahul bhaiya...**_

 _ **Abhi: is Rahul ki to khabar leta hun mai...**_

 _ **Daya: jroor lena**_

 _ **Abhi: bus kal hi dek tu chotu...**_

 _ **Vrinda: ye kya khusur phusur ho rahi h tum dono ki yahan mai dant rahi hun aur tum dono batein krne me lage ho...**_

 _ **Both simultaneously maa ye Chotu/ye Abhi h naa...**_

 _ **Vrinda looked at both of the with ready to eat eyes ns says chalo dono dono kaan pkd kr khade ho jao dono k dono ek jeise ho koi kisi se kum nahi h...**_

 _ **Abhi: in shock Maa kaan pkd ke...**_

 _ **Daya: haan m...but seeing his mother's temper he decides something else...**_

 _ **Vrinda: kyu tumhe koi problem hai...**_

 _ **Abhi: pr maa ab hum itne chote bi nahi hain aap dosri koi saza dijiye na kyu Daya...but he saw his bro and he become dumb...**_

 _ **Lil baby was standing with head down mode nd extreme sad nd innocent face holding his ears...**_

 _ **Vrinda look at him lovingly and said deka mera chota baccha ab bi kitna accha h ek baar me meri baat sun leta h...he remove Daya's hands who look at her with extra pyara nd masoom face...**_

 _ **Vrinda: teri saza khtm aur tum bohot bade ho gye ho na chalo abi tum kaan pkd kr khade raho aur tu chal kheer bnayi h...**_

 _ **Daya nodded innocently...and says abi aya maa...**_

 _ **Vrinda nodded and moved...**_

 _ **Daya: roaming around Abhi who was holding his ears and looking at him in anger...**_

 _ **Ding Ding Ding**_

 _ **Koi h kyaa**_

 _ **Trin Trin Trin**_

 _ **Suno to sab jara**_

 _ **Jabaaz honhar Abhijeet**_

 _ **Khade hn kaan pkde**_

 _ **He act like holding Mike and took it in front of Abhi...**_

 _ **Haan to Sr Inspector Abhijeet kesa lag raha h aapko is trh khada hokr...means how r u feeling now...**_

 _ **Abhi: Dayaaaa**_

 _ **Nd Tom nd Jerry Fight started Daya was laughing madly nd Abhi was continuously shouting on him ruk tu ruk abi btata hun kesa feel ho raha h muje...ruk...**_

 _ **while their mother was seeing all from the door nd smiling continuously in pleasure...**_

 _Both son nd mother were smiling in their own but both jerk out with a shout..._

 _And both nodded their head in disappointment with a chorus of maa towel de do bhool gaya..._

 _Both laugh nd Abhi said mai dekr aata hun...maa_

 _Abhi: kya h kyu chilla raha h..._

 _Daya: are btaya to mai towel bhool gaya hun do naa Abhi..._

 _Abhi: yaad kb rehta h tuje le jana kuch nhi milega reh aise hi..._

 _Daya: Abhii bhaiyaaa pyare bhaiya ho naa do na deko agar mai bimar hua na to mumma se complain kr dunga chlo do naa..._

 _Abhi smiling as he knew His baccha started shivering...he is like that only from his childhood..._

 _Abhi naughtily are bachpan me bi to aise hi bahr aa jata tha aaj kya hua..._

 _Daya angrily Abhii...muje thand lg rahi h..._

 _Vrinda entered nd patted on his head le chotu giving him his towel ye tera bhai na aisa hi h chlo tyar hokr jaldi aa jao khane ki table pr ftaft..._

 _Both brothers jee maaa..._

 **Please read nd review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is ur update please enjoy it...**

 **Thanku for itne sare reviews pr plz itne hi maintain kriyega...it really encourages me a lot:)**

 **Enjoy next:)**

 _Daya while wearing T-shirt and murmuring angry ye Abhi bi naa...ek to is se bachne k lie muje nahana pada doosra muje towel itni der se di kitni thand lag rahi h...Jalim insaan..._

 _Now he picked his comb and start setting his hairs with cute angry face...and when he done with his work he look at himself in mirror and smiled Abhi ka gudda...his smile become more broader..._

 _ **Are btayega bi hua kya h kabse pooch raha hun school se ghr aa gaya aur tu h ki kuch bata hi nahi raha h...**_

 _ **Daya looked at him with cute sad face and again turned his face...**_

 _ **Abhi: aree ye kya muh latkaya hua h kya hua h bolta kyu nahi h...**_

 _ **Daya: tumko kya kuch bi hua ho...tum jao na JO JO k paas...us se baat kro...wo kitna cute aur smart h naa...**_

 _ **Abhi was not understanding head nd tail of what Daya is saying...**_

 _ **Abhi maintaining his soft tone kya hua Chotu tu kya bol raha h meri to kuch bi smjh me nahi aa raha...**_

 _ **Daya: tumko meri baat smjh me aati kahan h bus JO JO ki baat smjh aati h...**_

 _ **Abhi in frustration kya JO JO laga rkka h tune...chal ja kr kapde change kr aur khana kha chal abi soyega nahi fir sham ko padai krne me neend ati h tuje...**_

 _ **Daya: haan jaa raha hun ab tum kapde bi kyu change kraoge mere sab khudi krna pdega muje huh...**_

 _ **Abhi in confusion chotu kya keh h raha h roz to khud hi change krta h na tu fir aaj kya hua...**_

 _ **Daya: to tumhe smjna chiye na ki aaj mera mn h ki tum mere kapde change krao pr tum to kuch smjte hi nahi ho naa jaa raha hun khud hi kr lunga change mai...and with this he left for his room...**_

 _ **Abhi: smjh me nahi aata ise hua kya h ajeeb sa behave kr raha h aaj...aur pata nahi kya JO JO ki rat laga rkki h...but soon his mind striked something and he smiled broadly while shaking his head in disappointment...**_

 _ **He remembers that in recess he went to his pal classroom and there all the students are busy in a lil creature who was lying in teacher's lap...he saw a lil girl asking Mam ye apka baby h...Mam ye to apse bi jada beautiful hai...hai naa...**_

 _ **Teacher was just smiling listening her...he saw his chotu also standing in that crowd nd was looking at the Lil baby touching his fingers and was smiling continuously...**_

 _ **Abhi too joined the crowd and says mam bohot pyara baby h...**_

 _ **Teacher knows him as he use to be his student when he was as small like Daya...**_

 _ **She said haan aaj meri maid ko kahin jana tha to mai ise yahan le aayi...thinking something Abhijeet can h look after the baby for few minutes...I have to make an urgent talk with Principal regarding my half day leave...**_

 _ **Abhi: sure mam...**_

 _ **Teacher:chlo JO JO Abhijeet bhaiya k paas mumma abi aati h...she knows well that Abhi can handle her baby as he is expert in handling kids;)**_

 _ **Daya become happy seeing lil angel in the lap of his big bro..as he really wanted to play with him but due to teacher's fear he was maintaining a distance...**_

 _ **After Teacher's departure Abhi sat on bench and all the students gathered him...**_

 _ **Daya was in front and was saying continuously bhaiya muje bi do na muje baby ko lena h...**_

 _ **Abhi: Chotu tu abi kitna chota h kese lega baby ko looking at baby hai na JO JO...but Daya was Daya he started touching nose and hands of baby on which baby get irritates...he was already feeling discomfort in the crowd and now due to Daya's interference he started crying...**_

 _ **Abhi really scolds Daya...**_

 _ **Kya harkat h chotu rula dia na bacche ko...jao lunch kro apna...aur looking toward all aap sab bi thoda door sorry khade ho babies ko itni bheed acchi nahi lgti...he started roaming in the class after adjusting baby on his shoulder...**_

 _ **Where now Daya in complete anger looking toward him...who was sometime tweaking his nose taking rounds...**_

 _ **After sometime he felt that baby is hungry...he was hesitated to touch the bag of his teacher so he asked Daya to give water in cap of bottle...**_

 _ **Daya did the same in silence while staring at Abhi who was lovingly making baby to drink water...**_

 _ **Baby settled a bit and become happy with Abhi so started kicking him and playing with him...**_

 _ **Same girl speaks are Tanu dekh to JO JO Abhi bhaiya k paas kitna khush h...Abhi bhaiya to ek dum bade bhai lag rahe hn uske...**_

 _ **Listening this Abhi smiled and again tweaked his nose but someone really fumed in anger and hold Abhi's hand...while looking at him with angry eyes...**_

 _ **Ab samjh aaya sahab ko itna gussa kyu aa raha tha...ye ladka bi naa...**_

 _ **He in smile entered in his chotu's room who was sitting on his bed with same foola hua face...**_

 _ **Abhi smiled and says chal chotu tuje aaj mai hi change kra deta hun...**_

 _ **Daya smiled but again made same serious face and says kyu mai khud pehn skta hun...**_

 _ **Abhi: are kyu aaj mera bhai mujse kapde nahi pehnega muje to lagta h Rakhi sahi keh rahi thi JO JO mera chota sa bhai hi h...**_

 _ **Daya look at him in shock...**_

 _ **Abhi in sad face aur nahi to kya ab wo kitni aram se baat maan raha tha meri ro bi nahi raha tha aur ek tu h jo pata nahi kis baat pr mujpe gussa kr raha h...**_

 _ **Daya quickly got up and took out his clothes make Abhi grab them all and said ye lo pehnao aur mai khana bi tumse hi khaunga aur pani bi tum hi pilana jese JO JO ko pilaya tha theek...**_

 _ **Abhi hiding his smile nahi tu to khud pehn skta h naa...**_

 _ **Daya hugged him from waist nahi tumse hi pehnunga aur tum bus mere bhai ho aur kisi k nahi smjhe naa...**_

 _ **Abhi taking him in lap aww mera baccha aur kya mai Chi Chi ka bi bhai nahi hun...**_

 _ **Daya: peeping from his shoulder nahi uske ho pr mere Abhi ho bus tum bus muje pyar kroge making cute angry face aur kisi ko nahi...showing finger samjhe...**_

 _ **Abhi: jee sarkar smjha weise muje to lag raha h koi jealous ho raha h...**_

 _ **Daya in shy smile nahi jee aisa kuch nahi h hunh...**_

 _ **Abhi: na na na aisa hi h...**_

 _ **Daya: Abhiiiiii**_

 _ **Abhi: haan mere gudde...**_

 _ **Daya exclaimed in happiness and hugged him very tight with ye ye ye ye ye ye...**_

 _ **Abhi smiled on him...**_

 _Daya give himself a shy smile when someone mess up all his hairs and ran away..._

 _Daya opened his eyes and shouts Chi Chi mai tuje chodunga nahi ruk ruk tu..._

 _While Chetan in laughter just running and hide himself behind Vrinda..._

 _While Daya like injured lion come out and says aaj tu nahi bachega...but Abhi came in mid are kya ho raha h kya ho raha h ye..._

 _Daya in anger: Abhi deko na isne mere baal kharab kr die...abi abi banaye the pata h na tumhe kitni mehnat lagti h inhe bana ne me...ye na chidta h mere balo se tum hut jao Abhi aaj nahi chodunga ise..._

 _While Chetan laughing madly ohoooo angry bird apne ghosle ko baal kehta h..._

 _Daya fumed in anger and run to catch him but Abhi hold him to stop the war and warned Chetan taking his name strictly on which Chetan shut..._

 _He turned toward his nonu and set his hairs by his hands...on which Daya calmed down a bit..._

 _Abhi asked dekh ban gaya na hero fir se..._

 _Daya nodded happily and give a see me now wala look to Chetan...on which Chetan give a better next time wala look to him..._

 _Vrinda: accha ab tum dono ka ho gaya ho to khana khayen..._

 _Daya: haan maa muje to badi jor ki bhook lagi h..._

 _Chetan: isme kya new h..._

 _Abhi shake his head and move away otherwise again he has to become sandwich between his two bewakoof pals..._

 _ **Morning:**_

 _Vrinda: chotu uth jaa dekh agar Abhi aa gaya na to bohot buri trh se teri class le lega chal uth jaa..._

 _Daya: Maa thodi der aur bus thoda sa sone dijiye naa..._

 _Vrinda: teri wajh se wo roz late pohnchta h chal uth ja abi k abi foren..._

 _Daya: are Maa abi to Abhi k aane me time h tabi tk sone dijiye naa..._

 _Soon a strict voice came kya hua maa ye ab tak nahi utha na...on which Daya sat down completely ye to aa bi gaya marega ab tu Daya ab tuje koi nahi bacha skta...Aaj ka breakfast to gya mere paas se..._

 _He got up hurriedly and go inside the bathroom..._

 _Abhi: chotu 5 min k ander neeche aa jaa nahi to aaj bhooka hi chal aur haan neeche aane se pehle apna ye bed theek kr k aana smjha..._

 _Daya murmers smjh gaya bade bhai smjh gaya pata nahi hr kaam itni jaldi kese kr leta h ye fatafat tayar ho gaya ab meri baj gayi na band hunh..._

 _Abhi while grumbling angrily aaj k din bi time se nahi h pata nahi Acp sir kya haal krenge agar DCP sir humse pehle aa gye to sahab ek din bi time se ready ho jayen sapna hi h mera bewakoof..._

 **Please read n review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok ok ok I know sab bohot naraj hn meri sari dolls choti squirrel meri sari didi sab bohot gusse me hn...my frnd Sariya, Madhu aap sab ko bohot bada wala sorry...**

 **Bohot wait kraya naa...really sorry kuch personal issues the yaar nd after all that I m not feeling like writing something bus yahi reason tha really sorry and will try to update asap...and it's a promise pakka wala promise...love u all miss u all...**

 **Hope u all will like next chappy and yes story ka title change kia h nd credit goes to Dada...unhi ka Idea h...thanku Dada for guiding me always nd yes Dada actually wo na request thi ki Daya Abhi k isi wala relation pr based story likun that's why...i assure u ki next time will try to give better..thanks Dafa...**

 **Nd haan thanku for itne sare reviews...**

 **Junior Daya: hii dear...I will surely read ur stories baccha but Abhi thoda busy schedule h...jaldi hi pd k aapko mere reviews mil jaynge ok thanks for reviewing...nd haan welcome to FF...:))**

 **Now plz enjoy next:))**

 _Abhi sitting silently on passenger seat while the chatterbox is chatting at its peak...while driving toward the beaureu..._

 _Fir kya hua na Abhi mai aur Freddy jese hi aage bade wahan pr samne se hi na bacchon ki bus aa gayi aur bacchon ne hume aage jane hi ni dia gher lia pr fir bi tumare chotu ne..._

 _Abhi: haan mere chotu ne bacchon ko bi khush kia aur sari cars k oopr se jump krte hue mujrim ko bi pkd lia yahi h naa..._

 _Daya smiled broadly ek dum yahi h Abhi..._

 _Abhi: teasingly ye kahani tu ek hafte me 100 baar suna chuka h...muje by heart yaad ho gayi h ab smjha..._

 _Daya annoyingly haan to ab jö kia h tumare bhai ne kya wo btaun bi na huh..._

 _Abhi in smile abey to kitni baar aur btana h tuje haan dek chotu abi aage bohot kuch krna h ek hi baat pr itna khush mt ho abi bohot si mushkilon ko peeche chod kr aage bdna h islie ab aage k lie apne aap ko tayar kr patting on his head smjh gaya naa..._

 _Daya while rubbing his head hmm smjh gaya Abhijeet baba...aapka gyan sada is shishya ko yaad I mean_ _ **kasht**_ _rahega..._

 _Abhi: aye bhagwan kasht ni kanthast...jab nahi aata to..._

 _Daya:carelessly haan maloom h maloom h..._

 _Abhi stares at him and in few minutes car filled with carefree laugh of Duos..._

 _ **Beaureu:**_

 _Acp sir sitting silently in his cabin his face was showing tough expressions while team was looking tensed and one person was looking delighted..._

 _Duo entered and Abhi's eyes caught the tensed expressions of everyone and got the signal given to him by Freddy at the point he entered...he quickly make a painful face nd hold his leg while holding Daya's shoulder which caught attention of his lil bro..._

 _Daya panicked and support him from by holding his hands kya hua Abhi kya hua tumhe abi to thee..._

 _Abhi: Pata nai Aahh fir se dard shuru ho gaya aaahhh...he glares at Daya with angry eyes which was a signal to keep his mouth shut..._

 _Daya didn't understands any thing but he keep holding Abhi a his face expressions were showing immense pain he was bearing at that time..._

 _Acp come out and saw both of them he was about to burst out his anger balloon but stopped seeing Daya holding Abhi nd Abhi in pain..._

 _Acp sir in soft tone kya hua Abhijeet...Daya kya hua ise..._

 _Daya nodding innocently his head in no pata nahi..._

 _Abhi stamped his feet on his foot on which a small aahh came out from Daya's throat merged with loud aaah of Abhi..._

 _Acp sir understood everything in a second and threw a disappointed glance on Abhijeet..._

 _ **Tough nd teasing voice kya ho raha h...waah aa gaye dono senior Inspectors shabaash kya timing h...**_

 _Daya: DCP sir aaj yahan? he was confused...his face was like(? ¿ what's happening)_

 _Freddy with extreme tensed voice sir Abhijeet sir ko bohot chot lag gayi h wo wo seediyon se fisal gaye hn...Daya's eyes came out and Abhi really got frustrated...nd murmered with abey ab chot ka nishaan kahan se launga..._

 _DCP sir: ooo to islie aap dono late ho gaye...Daya kya sach me chot lagi h tumare bhai ko..._

 _Daya was looking at him with blank face...and wide eyes he was not understanding what's going on nd suddenly Abhi fall down badly on floor...with loud shout..._

 _Daya got panicked he held him and ordered Vivek chair lekr aao jaldi...boss bohot dard ho raha h kya...Abhi looked at his bewakoof brother with immense love as his eyes were showing pure care nd concern inspite of knowing that his big bro is not really injured..._

 _DCP sir this time become serious as now he was feeling the seriousness of the matter...he asked in soft tone Daya doctor k paas nahi le gaye kya itna jada dard h Abhijeet ko ghr pr chod k aana tha na..._

 _All were shocked at this point...Abhi was not believing on his ears while Acp sir really want to burst out in loud laugh after seeing the foolishness of his college mate for not understanding the dramebazzi of his second in command and at the same time he was feeling angry toward Abhi and was preparing a full proof speech for him after DCP sir departure..._

 _Daya was loss of words and this time Abhi handles the situation and said acting like he is in pain with are sir aaj itna khaas din tha itni si chot k lie itna special moment kese chod deta..._

 _Everybody smiled on this...and said in one voice haan sir..._

 _Acp too give a proud look and genuine smile to Duos..._

 _DCP sir: haan ab CID k lie to sach me ye khaas din h akhir Acp sir ka laadla officer jö h Daya..._

 _Acp sir passed an annoyed realising the tease in his tone while DCP sir smirked seeing his annoyed face...while in the whole Daya was confused ...?¿_

 _DCP sir came forward took out an envelope from his coat's inner pocket and place it on Daya's palm...and said in a formal tone welcome to CID once again Senior Inspector Daya..._

 _Daya was not believing on his ears he was smiling surprisingly and with small tears of happiness in his eyes...he look toward Acp sir who came forward and patted his back in proud...Daya looked down innocently and than looked toward his bhai who was also in same condition like him and was smiling ear to ear..._

 _DCP sir: I expect from u Daya ki aage bi tum isi trh dedication se kaam karoge or CID Mumbai ka naam aage badaoge..._

 _Abhi and Daya together thanku sir..._

 _DCP sir look at Abhijeet in amazement and says Praduman agr accha dost bn na ho na to apne officer Abhijeet se seekho...jab deko mere peeche pade rehte ho..._

 _Acp sir: aapse dosti krke kya apne sr k bache kuche baal bi gira dun..._

 _DCP sir fumed in anger huh dek lunga nd with this he wished a warm good luck to Daya and about to move out when Daya stopped him from behind sir ek min..._

 _DCP sir turned Hmmm yess Senior Inspector Daya..._

 _Daya hold Abhi's hand and make him stand forcefully despite of Abhi's protest..._

 _DCP sir saw him and become angry ye kya tum to theek ho fir..._

 _Daya: sir mera bhai mujse bohot pyar krta h shayd unhe dr tha ki humare late hone ki wajh se kahin aap naraj hokr mere promotion ko aage na bada den ya kuch obstacles na laga den...islie ye sab drama kia Abhi ne..._

 _DCP sir looked at him in anger on which Abhi down his head..._

 _Daya continued Abhi k sath sath baaki sab ko bi ye dr tha islie sab ne Abhi ka sath dia..._

 _Dcp sir threw an angry glance toward Freddy...on which he down his head in fear..._

 _Daya: sir mai aur Abhi meri wajh se late hue sir mai hi roz Abhi ko late kr deta hun chota hun naa but I assure u sir aage se aisa kuch nahi hoga mai poori koshish krunga ki aisa kuch na krun jis se aap sab ka vishwas jö mujh pr h wo dagmagaye...agr ab bi aap muje promote krna chahte hn to theek h nai to mai apne aap ko us kabil ho jane tk intezaar kr skta hun sir..._

 _Abhi looks at him lovingly and Acp sir in proud..._

 _DCP sir came toward Acp sir nd said Praduman tumne kuch accha kia ho ya nahi ek bohot hi janbaaz aur behatreen team bnayi h...jo officers ek doosre k lie itne dedicated hn wo apne kaam ko lekr kitne dedicated honge asaani se is baat ka andaza lagaya jaa skta h...nd Daya stop being late like this ok...no senior officer..._

 _Daya: in smile yes sir..._

 _DCP sir turned toward Abhijeet aur tum kisi film director k paas gaye hote na to accha role mil jata tumhe langde aadmi ka..._

 _Abhi make his head down in embarrassment while Daya with force stopped his big laughter..._

 _DCP sir: anyways bohot der ho gayi boys back to work...ok_

 _All: yes sir..._

 _Acp sir really looked at his team in proud while all shout in one go as yeeeeeee nd surround Abhijeet with party party party party after DCP departure but stopped seeing Acp sir hawk eyes on all of them..._

 _All bow their head down nd quietly move toward their respective desks..._

 _Acp sir turning toward Daya and in smile congratulations Daya..._

 _Daya with teary eyes touched his feets thanku sir..._

 _Acp sir turned his gaze toward Abhi nd Abhi understood well about that gaze...aur tum tumhe to medal milna chiye medal itni khoobsurat acting jö kr lete hn aap...sahi kaha Chitrole ne tumhe CID me nahi natak company me hona chiye...chewing tone per me chot aayi h naa chlo Daya..._

 _Daya instantly yes sir..._

 _Acp sir: Abhijeet ko aram krne k lie do din ki chutti de di jaye..._

 _Daya: off course sir..._

 _Abhi glares at him with fiery eyes and Daya shut_

 _Acp sir in anger wahan kya dek rahe ho meri trf deko..._

 _Abhi: holding his ears sorry na sir ab jane bi dijiye naa..._

 _Acp sir look at him in anger and said hmm party kahan de rahe ho..._

 _Abhi realised what his boss said nd smiled broadly aaj to aap sab jahan kahiye wahan dunga party mere bacche ko promotion mila h...mere chotu ko and with this he forgetting the surroundings just hugged his lil baby tightly for which Daya was waiting from long and he too hide himself in his loving shell..._

 **Please read n review:))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Late update ki saza mili betu ko abi inne se reviews deko ab betu jldi update kr ri h to Sbko review krna h ok...Choti Squirrel smjhin na :D**

 **Sariya,Madhu,anshu baccha,mere bhaiya,Dada,doll didi sab kahan ho yr...plz come back...**

 **Thanks a lot...who read it...nd hearty thanx to all reviewers...thnx a lot ta ta...**

 **Enjoy nxt :)**

 _Party ends with much hulla gulla and emptying pocket of Abhi as his baby has given really a delicious treat to his submates and treat consist of delicious food with good price but it seems that today Abhi has no worry about that all...he was really happy with the success of his baby...and at the end when Acp sir was paying the bill Abhi stops him with sir aaj meri treat sir...plz..._

 _Acp had stopped in smile with a soft nod of approval..._

 _Duo in qualis..._

 _Abhi was continuously smiling holding that envelope tightly in his hand...while Daya was also looking happy but he was more happy seeing the joyness of his elder bro who was in sitting with a continuous smile on his lips and seeming in some other world..._

 _Daya stops the car but still Abhi was in same mode on which Daya make a face and come near him and whisper in a low tone boss gadi k breaks fail hn..._

 _Abhi jerked loudly from his thoughts and gave a tensed look to Daya but instantly his expressions changed to angry one seeing the car stopped and his baby smiling naughtily...he hits his head with jab deko fizool bakwas krwa lo sahab se humesha ulte kamo me dimag chlta h bus tera...bewakoof_

 _But the latter one was laughing non stop and enjoying the irritation of his bro..._

 _Abhi: chup hota h ya maar khayega mujse..._

 _Daya forcefully suppress his laughter blast but his eyes started twinkling with glitters of smile...which brought a sweet smile on his elder bro's face..._

 _Abhi somehow making his face serious one asked yahan kyu roki gadi...teasing tone aaj ghr jane ka mn nahi h kya sahab ka...haan sari raat road pr hi bitani h..._

 _Daya signalling him toward his left side in smile seeing which Abhi said harshly mere paas paise nahi hn ab..._

 _Daya with sad face credit card bi nahi hai kya bhaiyaa..._

 _Abhi just want to punch his bhai on his nautanki...but somehow he controlled and step down from the qualis in anger...while Daya smiles sweetly and said wait for me boss will be back in 5 minutes..._

 _Abhi: jata h ya mai waps baith jaun..._

 _Daya ignites the car nd within a second disappeared..._

 _Abhi smiled broadly and entered inside the shopping mall...he took out his cell phone nd saw the time...8:30 ho gaye hn sahab abi 2 ghante mall me kharab krenge wahan maa ne kitni tayariyan kr rkki hongi intezaar kr rahi hongi ye ladka bi naa..._

 _His thoughts disturb when he felt a pull in his hand and saw his lil baby was pulling him with continued bak bak as jahan khade hote ho kho jate ho pata nahi kahan hunh chlo hume jaldi jaldi shopping krni hogi dekte nahi kitna time ho gaya h mumma pareshan ho rahi hongi na Abhi..._

 _Abhi looked at him with amazed eyes and smile wholeheartedly with thoughts lagta h mera baccha wakai ab bada ho gaya h..._

 _ **Chotu kaha jaa raha h mai kabse keh raha hun ghr chal ghr chal sunayi nahi de raha tuje dek maa preshan ho rahi hongi chotu...**_

 _ **Daya: ni ni ni mai ni jaunga Aabhi...muje ol khenna h...nd he continue his jumping on the Mickey Balloon...**_

 _ **While Abhi just pat his head with hey bhagwan kyu mai le aya ise akele...sun ne ka naam hi nahi h...**_

 _ **Abhi got an idea and he said accha chotu sun tu idhr hi rehna mai ek min me aya...and chotu looked at him while jumping with his small legs and nodded his head in big yes with smile as aaahaaa and with this Abhi move to the balloon person who was their to check tickets...**_

 _ **Abhi: uncle uncle aap mera ek kaam krenge...**_

 _ **Checker looks down nd saw a 9-10 year old boy standing in front of him...and looking at him with innocent eyes...**_

 _ **Ticket checker smiles and sat on his knees and asked kya baat h beta...**_

 _ **Abhi says something in his ears while signalling towards his baby who was really shouting,laughing and enjoying his jumping session...**_

 _ **Ticket checker really passed a broad and amazed smile to Abhi and placed hand on his head bohot samajhdaar bacche ho tum...**_

 _ **Abhi smiled...**_

 _ **Ticket checker signals him to go to his lil baby...**_

 _ **Abhi happily kissed his cheeks and says thanku uncle...and instantly run to his lil baccha hurriedly as he was about to fall due to his small small legs as they are not capable till now to handle his continuos uchl kood...**_

 _ **Abhi took him in his lap hurriedly while scolding him who was struggling badly to go back to Mickey Balloon...Aabhi Aaabhii jaane do naaa...Aabhiiii**_

 _ **Abhi: kya Abhi abi gir jata na tu itna shaitan hota ja ra h naa tu aaj agar tu roya na ki pair dabao tab btaunga...**_

 _ **But lil one was at the peak of his stubbornness Aabhi jaane do and in anger he hit his hands to Abhi's cheeks and started crying loudly...**_

 _ **Abhi in anger again put him on Mickey Stuff who really become happy but was looking at his elder bro in regular intervals seeing him angry...but his eyes balls gone wide hearing a strict voice...chalo ab sare chote bacche utro jhoole pr se chote bacche raat ko jhoola nahi jhoolte chalo nahi to mai jhoola aise hi band kr dunga sab bacchon ko yahan hi bnd krke ghr chala jaunga chalo...**_

 _ **All small kids one by one jump in their elders arms who all really took the sigh of relief as they also were facing the same issue as Abhi...but sadly the stubborn kid is now playing the role of a deaf baby who was not ready to leave the Mickey Balloon at any cost...**_

 _ **Ticket Checker give a glance to Abhi who really become frustrated and says in low tone uncle plan no.2...**_

 _ **Ticket checker: theek h sabi acche babies utr gaye ok ab mai gate band kr raha hun...**_

 _ **Abhi: nahi uncle mera bhai reh gaya h...**_

 _ **Daya smiled broadly and again jump while sitting on the balloon with aahaa ahaa...**_

 _ **Ticket checker in strict voice maine pehle hi keh dia tha tumara bhai bad boy h badon ki baat nahi sunta...rehne do ise yahin...but his scolding to Abhi stopped with a light slap on his leg by the Lil angel who was standing near him in extreme anger and had hitted him really hard as per his views...**_

 _ **Daya with angry eyes Aabhi showing his one finger to him nahi jhoolna signalling toward the ticket checker inta bekal jhuaaa chalo...**_

 _ **Abhi smiled secretly and hold his small finger who jumped down from balloon getting support of his Aabhi...but again turned toward ticket checker and says by showing him finger and in same anger holding his Abhi's hand possessively Aabhi ko daanta...acchi baat nahiii...and with this he hitted on his leg again and quickly hid behind Abhi as he was scared also from that ticket checker...**_

 _ **Abhi forcefully hides his smile and says a soft thanks to checker uncle who really laughed in his own after the departure of the two cute birds...**_

 _ **Here Daya eating mind of his elder bro in whole return journey tholi del ol jhoo leta mai to tya ho jaata Aabhi...with scare kaa wo jholi baba hai jö chote bacchon ko andhele me bind kl deta h...**_

 _ **Abhi: hmmm wahi h wo jö bacche ek baar me baat ni sunte naa unko jholi me daal ke bnd kr deta h...**_

 _ **Daya hugged him more tightly in scare as he was in his lap and Abhi was moving toward his house as the fair was in the just next colony to that of them...**_

 _ **Daya: Aabhi mumma to kehti hn ki agar mai khana nahi khaunga ya homework nahi kluga to jholi baba aayega fir wo mele ghl jane ki baat pl koon aya...**_

 _ **Abhi: chotu darasal hua aisa and he started telling different stories to convince thelil angel...**_

 _ **Home:**_

 _ **Abhi entered tiredly and make his chotu lie in swing who slept off on Abhi's shoulder in the way only while Vrinda asked sternly Abhi itna time kese laga Hmmm aage se akele ni jana kya mmm...**_

 _ **Abhi irritated face are Maa mai kya krta ye chotu naa bohot tng krta h aa hi ni raha tha nd after that he told the whole to her on which she smiled and said baccha h samnhne lgega bada hokr ruffling his hairs ab sab mere Abhi ki trh thode Hote hn hai naa... .**_

 _ **Abhi passed a shy smile**_ _looking toward his bro who was very busy in shopping nd was purchasing most of the items for him nd Vrinda nd very less for his own nd continuously dragging him here n there like a ball..._

 _Abhi was smiling throughout nd thinking that kuch khaas bade bi nahi hue sahab tb bi bhagate rehte the apne peeche aaj bi wahi haal h...:)_

 **Please read n review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Extremely disappointed with the number of reviews 12,13...**

 **Friends if I will not get satisfactory response in this chapter seriously this will the last chapter of this story bcoz I m feeling that all the readers are loosing interest in it than why should I write on it...**

 **Anyways thanks to all who reviewed and read...thanku so much guys...**

 **Enjoy next:)**

 _Finally after lots of nok jhok about shopping they both returned to home..._

 _Daya rang the bell but till five minutes no one opens the door...Abhi come forward and again pressed the bell button but still no one opened it...tensed shade covered both the faces...Abhi took out the duplicate key nd about to insert it when door opened itself and a smiley face welcomed them..._

 _Both took really a sigh of relief and Abhi sternly asked in a bit anger kahan chali gayin thin aap Maa hum log kitne pareshan ho gaye the apko pata h ander se koi awaz bi nahi aa rahi thi...kahan chali gayin thin aap..._

 _Daya placed hand on his shoulder in order to calm himself as he knew how much his big bro was closed to his mumma...somehow more than him..._

 _Vrinda caringly spread hand on his head and said in smile washroom me thi beta aur fir mera chota rajkumar aaj kitni badi khushi lekr aya h uska welcome bi to acche se krna h naa...hmmm and after this she took a plate of Aarti nd blessed her both sons which are the proud of her eyes the reward for all those problems which she had faced after death of her husband..._

 _She kissed affectionately to both her sons on their forehead and took them inside while she silently left toward her mandir which Abhi has specially constructed for her...a small beautiful room decorated by his mother from her own hands with all the statues and photos of God...always giving beautiful fragrance of agarbatti and diya lighted by their mother on a regular basis without and gap..._

 _Today Daya was at the peak of happiness while Abhi was feeling something else..._

 _Vrinda come back with two gifts in her hand and gave them to both her sons..._

 _Both touched her feets nd Abhi says lovingly while wrapping his mother in side hug iski kya jrurt thi maa..._

 _Vrinda narrowing her eyes kyu mai apne beton k lie kuch laa nahi skti kya...haan aur weise bhi tum dono ko kabse keh rahi hun shadi kr lo shadi kr lo on which both babies make an annoyed face pr tum dono meri sunte hi kahan ho aaj meri bahuyen hotin to ye sab muje thode hi lana pdta...aur tu abi itna bi bada nahi hua ki mai tere lie kuch kharid na sakun smjha..._

 _Daya: bilkul sahi mumma ye Abhi hai na hr time badon ki trh mujh pr rob jhadta rehta h..._

 _Abhi: ye tu hr jgh apna rona kyu lekr baith jata h mai koi itna jaalim bhai bi nahi hun ab..._

 _Daya: accchaa nahi hun kya matlab apko pata h Maa hum na mall gaye the or wahan ek jada shirt pasand kari maine wo bi Abhi k lie pr itna danta muje aur wo bi us shopkeeper k samne ab mai itna bi chota hun kya huh...he said with a cute face nd a pout..._

 _Vrinda just smiled on him and patted his cheeks..._

 _Abhi was just looking at her continuously while Vrinda feeling his gaze hide her eyes..._

 _Daya looked both of them and suddenly pat his head are haan wo shopping dikana to mai is Abhi ki wajh se bhool hi gaya abi laya maa...and he just run toward the qualis..._

 _Abhi after his departure hold her hands and asked kya hua maa..._

 _Vrinda hiding her eyes kuch bi to nahi beta kyu pooch raha h tu..._

 _Abhi in a deep tone Maa..._

 _Vrinda smiles poora jasoos ho gaya h tu kuch nahi beta bus soch rahi hun ki din kitni jaldi badal jate hn tere papa the na to kami hote hue bi kisi cheez ki kami nahi lagi kabi she placed head on his shoulder while a silent tear escaped from both eyes...fir wo chale gaye hume chod kr...she started crying silently on his son shoulders who was silently rubbing her head and back...pata h Abhi us din laga ki mai akeli ho gayi sab khatm ho gaya...itne log hote hue bi aisa laga mai besahara ho gayi hun...Abhi hugged her more tightly...but she smiled and wipes her tears pr pata h Abhi tune us din bi mere aansu apne nanhe hathon se poch die...tu mere samne ek aansu bi nahi roya...bachpan me itni samajhdaari shyd bhagwan ne mere lie hi di thi tujhe...Abhi smiled with teary eyes...while she continued like she want to release every burden from her heart fir kitni problems aayin na Abhi...Abhi nodded his head in yes pr hum teeno ne tere papa k bina bi apni jindagi jee khushi se...she was sobbing like a kid unko kya laga tha ki agar wo hume chod denge to hum unke bina reh nahi paynge she looked toward the roof and says dekiye mere dono bete aaj apne pairon pr khade hn maine apna farz poora kia aapne to bus apne desh ka farz adaa kia tha maine maa baap dono ka farz poora kia ab muje koi chinta nahi h...she was smiling wholeheartedly which was making Abhi tensed and scared he had never seen such shine such brightness such relief on her face...he was happy seeing her happy but he was scared from that different colours reflecting from his mother's face...he just wrapped her tightly to release an unknown fear enclosing his heart...while the little one was just crying silently on the stairs of house listening the convo nd hurt of his mumma..._

 _Vrinda called him as Chotu chal tu bi aa jaa dek tera bada bhai akele hi teri maa ko gale laga raha hai..._

 _Abhi laughed at this and wipes tears of him and her while the Lil baby entered with down head and placed all shopping bags on the table...Vrinda called him again with immense love and Daya with baby steps come to them and hugged his big bro tightly and Abhi wrapped his small baby in his loving shell as he knew that Daya can't see tears in his mother's eyes but also can't say this to her...thrice of them hugged each other and complete the perfect family..._

 _Daya while rubbing his tears chlo ab bohot ho gaya rona dhona maine itni sari cheezien khareedein hn bichari sab ro rahin hn wahan table pr..._

 _Vrinda: nahi chotu pehle khana kha le fir dekenge..._

 _Daya: pr maaa..._

 _Vrinda and Abhi both : chotuu_

 _Daya annoyingly with foola face okk huh...dono mil jate hn :(_

 _After dinner which was containing all things which were Daya's favourite on which Daya also nudged Abhi and tease him a lot in whole eating session..._

 _Abhi while cleaning table asked maa apne to kuch khaya hi nahi..._

 _Vrinda: are beta aaj sham ko fruits kha lie the na to bhook nahi rahi islie..._

 _Daya become shocked on her answer because he knew that there were no fruits in the home this morning and still there are no fruits in fridge than how she eat all the fruits alone if she purchased them by herself...but he feel to be silent that time..._

 _ **Two Days later:**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

 _Vrinda cleaning her mandir as while doing aarti the plate has fallen from her hands...she was slowly slowly wiping all the Ghee and flowers spread over the floor...and at the same time door bell ranged..._

 _Vrinda got up and move to door with difficulty she was feeling weakness in her body..._

 _Are Daya tu is waqt ghr pe kya hua..._

 _Daya: are Maa wo Abhi ko achanak Delhi jana pada aapko phone kr raha tha flight me baith ne se pehle pr aapne uthaya nahi shayd aap puja kr rahi thin use urgent tha islie gaya aur pata nahi kyu usne kaha ki ghr jakr mai aapko btaun ki use jana h aur wo bi dant kr uska mn nahi tha jane ka shayd pata ni kabi kabi ajeeb hi behave krta h apka bada beta bhi..._

 _Vrinda smiled faintly and took water bottle from fridge to give him water..._

 _Daya: are Maa mai khud le lunga aap kyu de rahin hn aap bi apne bete ki trh ajeeb behave kr rahi hn subh chai bi khud banayi apne or prso Abhi se jhoot bola he take water from his hand and placed on table kya baat h maa btaiye muje.._

 _She asked in tense tone beta Abhi kab ayega..._

 _Daya: Maa preshan mt hoiye wo mission k lie thode hi gaya h bus ek meeting h kuch khatarnaak nahi h...kl subh tk waps aa jayega..._

 _She looked at the clock and whispered subh tk..._

 _She slowly moved toward mandir and get busy in her previous work...while Daya was confused..._

 _Daya shouts from outside maa mai jaa raha hun ab sham ko milta hun theek h maa..._

 _But he get no reply instead he felt a thud sound...and he move toward tha mandir with fast steps..._

 **Please read n review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for this response friends aise hi review krte rahiye sach me dil se likne ka mn krta h response dek kr...nd doston ise pd kr koi muje jaan se mt maar dena plz...showing a dark aspect of life...hope u all will like it...**

 **Sariya: lo bada sa chappy meri dost...thnkz fr reviewing dear...:)**

 **Squirrel: Oye meri squirrel aise naraj ho na yaar kisne kaha main ni likungi story wo to apne soye hue doston ko jgane k lie thoda dara rahi thi meri chiliya...or kya mai kabi apni squirrel ko punish kr skti hun haan...aur haan kuch to krne wali hun mai hehehe hope psnd aaye lika hua...or haan haan sab smjh aa raha h chotu ko bus jb deko chonch fula leti h moti chiriya haan haan ab Hawww mt kro chapter pado chup kr k :) love u...not hehehe...**

 **Nd sab log jö itne preshan ho rahe the lijiye jaldi update kr dia sab happy na ab hmmm:)**

 **Today I will not say that enjoy this one :(**

 _Daya with fast steps run toward the mandir...he felt his sinus running like horse speed as his steps..._

 _He saw his mother lying on the floor and was completely unconscious...the lamp lighten by her this morning was fallen on the floor..._

 _Daya in tension pick her head and placed it in his lap while patting her cheeks Maa MMaaa kya hua maa kya hua aapko maa maa...his eyes were shedding infinite tears...Maa kya hua maa ankhen kholiye...he picked his mother which was seeming a difficult task for him as she was more heavy that time as she use to be...Daya in fear somehow carry her and lie her on the couch...he brings water and split it on her face...still there was no response...he with trembling hands checked her pulse nd instantly move his hand back...his voice was choked...he was scared and looking helpless..._

 _ **Delhi**_

 _Abhijeet sir aankhen kholiye kya hua aapko...all the officers present in conference Hall were looking tensed..._

 _Abhi slowly opened his eyes and saw everyone gathering him...he stood up with_ _ **Freddy's**_ _support and he asked sir aap theek hn..._

 _Abhi feebly nodded haan mmai theek hun Freddy...Freddy Daya Daya ka koi phone aaya kya..._

 _Freddy: nahi to sir aapko kya hua sir yahan room me enter krte hi achanak se hi gir gaye aise...Sir wapas hotel chalte hn...all other officials also said the same but Abhi is Abhi...he denied and says ki shayd subh medicine lena bhool gaya tha mai...aap log alag alag jgh se aye hn sirf is meeting k lie ek meri wajh se ise postpone krna sahi nahi hoga aur wese bi mai theek hun..._

 _All the members agreed with him while Abhi took out his phone to check any call or sms but didn't find so he dialed Daya's number but the signals of the HQ place were jammed due to security reasons so he postpone the idea to call...pata nahi itni bechaini kyu ho rahi h kuch sahi nahi h...jaldi se Mumbai jana hoga muje..._

 _ **Mumbai**_

 _Daya in ambulance holding hand of his mother who was lying totally unconscious wearing oxygen mask and her pulse rate was getting down by every passing minute..._

 _Hospital:_

 _Daya carrying her with ward boys while_ _ **Rahul**_ _was silently following him with wet eyes...she was immediately taken into emergency as Rahul had already informed the hospital staff to be ready after Daya's call..._

 _ **Rahul: kkya hua Daya tu tu ro kyu raha h kya hua sab theek h naa...**_

 _ **Daya: teary tone Rahul bhaiya wo maa maa kuch bolti nahi maa ko kuch ho gaya h...**_

 _ **Rahul shocked and scared...Daya tu meri baat sun dhyan se unke hath pair ko rub kr aur hosh me lane ki koshish kr mai abi aata hun theek h Daya sun raha h naa aur Abhi kahan h...**_

 _ **Daya: Abhii wo wo Delhi Abhi Abhi...**_

 _ **Rahul wiping his sweat Daya chup mera baccha dek maa k paas ja mai abi ata hun abi bus theek...**_

 _ **Daya nodded barely nd Rahul can't see that nod but Daya cuts the call nd run to his mother...**_

 _Daya sitting with blank eyes on hospital bench..._

 _Rahul before moving to Vrinda come to him and just hugged him tightly who hugged him back and placed head on his shoulder with Abhi ko kese btaun getting tensed wo bohot pareshan ho jaiga bhaiya apko pata h na wo kehta nahi pr agar Maa maa ko kuch ho gaya to wo jee nahi paiga wo bohot bohot pyar krta h maa ko shayd mujse bi jada pyar..._

 _Rahul was looking at him strangely what to name this relation brothers just brothers are not like this...he says kuch nahi hoga aunty_ __ _ko tu chup kr wiping his tears kuch nahi hoga theek..._

 _Till than Acp sir also arrive there with team and Daya's maasi also reached there...as Rahul called all of them Becoz Daya can't handle himself alone specially in absence of Abhi..._

 _Daya nodded and again sat on the bench..._

 _Acp sir sit beside him wrapping him by his shoulders and Daya placed his head on shoulder of his fatherly figure who was rubbing his head..._

 _Acp sir: Vivek Abhijeet se contact krne ki koshish kro foren wapas ane ko kaho use..._

 _Daya tighting his grip on his hands while nodding in no in tention and said in a teary tone sir use m..mt bataiyega sir wo bohot preshan ho jaiga sir...aap use abi mt batiyega sir plz..._

 _Acp sir nodded while patting on his cheeks nd making him calm down by rubbing his back theek h kuch nai btaunga use bus tum shant ho jao...Daya theek..._

 _Daya nodded like a scared kid..._

 _Acp sir told something to Vivek and Vivek after sometime tells that his phone was coming out of reach..._

 _Acp sir while patting Daya's back said lgta h ab bi meeting me hi h...theek h try krte raho jese hi lage foren wapas aane ko kaho..._

 _Daya: Vivek agar mujse baat krne ko kahe to kuch bi keh kr mana kr dena meri awaj se hi samajh jayega...wo..._

 _All looked at him sadly and agree on his point..._

 _ **After almost one hour...**_

 _Rahul came out and Daya almost rushed to him and asked Rahul bhaiya maa maa kesi hn bhaiya theek to hn na wo bhaiya kya hua tha unko ab to theek hn naa..._

 _Rahul: major Heart Attack tha Daya..._

 _Daya and all team members stunned at there place..._

 _Daya with choked voice theek ho jaingi na wo..._

 _Rahul held him from shoulders and make him sit while in whole Daya was continuously asking the same..._

 _Rahul says Daya dekh is duniya me bhagwan sabko koi na koi maksad deke bhejta h...jab wo maksad poora ho jata h to wo usko apne paas waps bula leta h...aunty ka maksad ab poora ho gaya h Chotu..._

 _Daya just jerked his hands away nd standup in anger ye kya bole ja re hn aap maa ko kuch nahi hua h kuch bi nahi...teary tone wo theek ho jaingi...bolo bhaiya wwo theek..._

 _Rahul: waqt bohot kum h..._

 _All stunned at their place...while Daya was about to lost his balance but Acp sir held him tightly..._

 _Rahul continued in teary tone jaldi se Aabhi ko...bulwaiye sir shyd usika intezaar kr rahi hn wo..._

 _Vivek: sir baat ho gayi thi Abhijeet sir nikl chuke honge ab tk..._

 _Daya: aisa ni ho skta bhaiya plz kuch kuch kijiye na...Abhi ko kese sambhalunga mai aap to jante hn na..._

 _Rahul just hugged him and whispers hum dono ko hi sambhalna hoga...he separates nd cupped his face tu to bohot accha baccha h naa chotu apne bhai k lie khud ko mazboot rkkega na haan..._

 _Daya just down his head and said nothing...Rahul was looking at him with hopeful eyes...after few minutes Daya asked in low tone bhaiya mai mil lun maa se..._

 _Rahul nods his head in yes...and took him inside her room..._

 _Daya saw his mother ever bright face was looking pale and so many life supporting equipments are attached to her body...he with baby steps covered the distance from door to her bed...while Rahul was standing just behind him..._

 _Daya placed hand on her hands which she instantly wrapped in hers and open her eyes...she smiled seeing him while Daya asked in teary tone Maa aap kyu ja rahi hn...kya hum dono aapka acche se khayal nahi rkte hn jö aap papa k paas ja rahi hn..._

 _Tears fall down from all others eyes standing their and Vrinda while freeing her hand put it on Daya's cheeks which he held and hide his face in them crying silently..._

 _Vrinda in weak tone nd teary voice m..eera betaa aa..ais bacchon ki trh roye..gaa haan...wwo to b..bahadur h n..naa...haan...apne bhaiya..bhaiya se bi jada hmm..._

 _Daya nodding his head in no nahi hun maa aap mt jaiye naa Abhi k lie mt jaiye...Rahul try to stop him as this much stress is not good for Vrinda...but Daya continued maa apko pata h naa wo apke bina kitna akela ho jaiga aap janti hn na use kisi se kuch nahi kahega wo pr maa aaap wo ander hi ander he held her hands tightly maa plz maa plz hume chod kr mt jaiye...maa_

 _Vrinda was just crying bitterly seeing the broken condition of her baby...while Rahul was becoming worried seeing the BP level nd her breathing speed...she was breathing heavily and was getting tensed..._

 _Rahul forcefully took Daya outside who was crying badly...while passing a meaningful look to Acp sir...who after Daya's departure sat on his place nd Vrinda joining her hands in front of him who instantly hold her hands nd assure his from his eyes for the unsaid request which she wanted to do from him..._

 _Acp sir with heavy heart move outside while Daya's maasi placed hand on her head with teary eyes..._

 _Vrinda: didi mera Abhi mere bacche..._

 _Maasi: Abhi aa jayega Vrinda tu preshan mt ho chup chup rubbing her tears nd calming her breaths aa jayega kuch nahi hoga tuje..._

 _Here outside the room Daya was really in a bad state when Acp sir wraps him in soothing hug and Daya burst out in tears...Acp give him time and after feeling him calm he separated him and said Daya abi jitna rona h ro lo Abhijeet k aane k baad use sambhalna h naa...ab tum bacche nahi rahe Daya jindagi ki sabse badi or kadwi sacchai h kisi apne ko khona pr ye to bhagwan k banaye rules hn naa...ek na ek din sbko jana h naa...strictly to Daya who was again sobbing look at me Daya look at me...tum ek bahadur CID officer ho roz kisi na kisi ki maut ki tehkikat krte rehte hn hum log kya wo kisi k apne nahi hote bolo Daya...unko to him log smjha dete hn pr khud nahi smjh pate...Daya tum ab bade ho gaye ho aur ye waqt h jimmedari uthane ka is trh toot jane ka nahi smjhe jao apni maa k paas unhe takat do ki wo sukkoon se ye duniya chod k jaa saken dil pr bojh lekr nahi smjhe...Daya still looking down but he was looking much composed and strong with words of his mentor...Acp pat his back nd signals him to go inside..._

 _Daya move inside and sit near her who was again lying with closed eyes nd Daya slowly slowly started caressing her hairs..._

 _ **Maa muje sula dijiye na roz aap chotu ko apne hathon se aise aise krke sulati hn...**_

 _ **Vrinda smiles nd make Abhi lie in his lap...and started caressing his hairs with lori in sweet voice...**_

 **Chanda h tu mera sooraj hai tu**

 **O meri ankhon ka Tara h tu**

 **Jeeti hun mai bus tuje dek kr**

 **Is toote dil ka sahara h tu...**

 _ **Till then lil baby also ran toward her and place his head on other leg...**_

 _ **Vrinda smiled nd continued while rubbing hairs nd cheeks of lil one**_

 **Tu khele khel kayi**

 **Mera khilona h tu**

 **Jis se bandhi har Asha meri**

 **Mera wo sapna salona h tu**

 **Chanda h tu mera sooraj h tu...**

 _Tears wear running from all eyes while Vrinda was just staring face of her lil baby who was smiling nd crying from eyes while continuously caressing her hairs giving her sooth...she was looking calm nd time to time looking at the door...Daya after some time placed his head on her chest ..._

 _Vrinda: Abhi ka khayal rkkega naa..._

 _Daya nodded in same position tu chinta mt kr maa mai tere Abhi ka khoob khayal rkkunga..._

 _Vrinda in low tone aur apna..._

 _Daya teary haan apna bi mera to tera Abhi rkkega naa..._

 _Vrinda in lil loud tone more than previous Abhiii..._

 _Daya felt pressure of her hands released from his grip he in tention got up from her chest nd saw closed eyes nd calm face of his mother...he was stunned all things become still at its place he come out of shock when he heard a trembling sound of legs...he turned his face nd saw his bro sitting at floor staring at his mother...his eyes were blank nd face was covered with dark shades..._

 **Sorry guys I know ki bohot logo ko shyd ye psnd naa aye pr friends death is the reality of life jise hum sabko face krna hi pdta h...plz review positive nd negative views both r welcomed...**

 **Please read n review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Daya felt a shiver in his body seeing the broken condition of his brother...he hurriedly move toward him and lift him from the floor who was not moving his eyes balls from his mother's lifeless body...Daya was in tears he want to cry loud want to hide himself in his brother's chest but this time his brother need his strong support..._

 _Daya make him sit on the same stools he was sitting before near Vrinda who instantly after sitting started searching something in the body of his mother..._

 _Daya got his approach and asked in teary tone kyaa kr rahe ho Abhi...ni milega jö tum dhoond rahe ho...maa nahin hn ab Abhii but in response he got a weak push from his big bro's side who wraps his mother possessively mumbling in low voice...Daya passed a tense glance to Rahul who immediately come forward nd try to separate Abhi from Vrinda...but the latter one was not ready to leave her..._

 _Rahul: Abhi kya kr raha tu aunty nahin hn ab smjha ye...teary nd helpless tone tere baar baar dil ki dhadkan sun ne se wo sanse wapas nahi aa jayngi jö tham chuki hn..Abhi...sun bi raha h tu..._

 _Abhi hold her more tightly nd placed his head on her chest..._

 _Rahul with so many tears left the place...while all others too left the room with teary eyes... Daya sat there only with support of wall as felt no strength left in him after seeing the condition of his big bro..._

 _Now Acp sir took the charge nd placed hand on Abhi's shoulder who not move a single inch from his place...Acp sir shakes him but he felt his body turned heavier...Acp sir in tention make him sit straight and saw him unconscious..._

 _Acp sir in tention Daya Abhijeet behosh ho gaya h jaldi se Rahul ko bulao..._

 _Daya was in his own trance and his gaze was fixed at an unknown point...Acp sir little loud Dayaa..._

 _Daya with a jerk came out of his trance and saw Abhi dangling in Acp sir arms...he almost ran toward him and started patting his cheeks in fear...sir Abhi ko kya hua sir..._

 _Acp sir: mai sambhalta hun ise tum jakr Rahul ko bulao...jaldi_

 _Daya nodded and run outside the room..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Rahul while injecting Abhi stress ki wajh se behosh ho gaya h maine sedatives dekr sula dia h spreading hand on his forehead caringly thodi der soyega to dimag thoda relax ho jaiga..._

 _Daya murmers chain kahan se ayega ise...wo to maa apne sath..._

 _Rahul heard that murmer and placed hand on Daya's shoulder..._

 _Daya cleared his eyes and speaks in composed tone Maa ke last rituals..._

 _Rahul nods maine hospital ki sari formalities complete kr din hn tu unhe ghr le jaa...chotu_

 _Daya: pr Abhi..._

 _Rahul: Abhi ko kum se kum abi do ghante tk hosh nahi ayega...tu aunty ko wahan chod kr lene aa jana ise...tere sath ki jrurt h abi..._

 _Daya nodded and moved toward his brother with tired steps while Rahul left the room to give them space..._

 _Daya hugged his brother tightly and placed his hand on his head and started crying loudly while all others were in tears listening the broken tone..._

 _Freddy come forward to stop him but Rahul held his hand nd said ro lene do use iske baad shayd wo Abhi k samne ro na paaye..._

 _Acp sir too give his agreement with his eyes..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya back to hospital after taking Vrinda to home where now his maasi nd CID family were doing preparation for her last journey and Daya came here to take the person who is most important that time..._

 _Daya reached to Rahul cabin but it was empty so he silently made his way toward Abhi's room..._

 _Rahul was sitting near him nd time to time wiping Abhi's eyes who was lying silently and tears were running from his eyes in speed..._

 _Daya was feared seeing him like that...this time he really want his big bro's loving shell around him but he was not looking in such condition...Daya after composing him move inside the room..._

 _Rahul look at him and instantly left the place hiding his tears..._

 _Daya after taking a deep breath sit near Abhi and wipes his tears while Abhi just hold his hand and pulled him in tight hug hiding his head in chest of his chotu..._

 _Daya closed his eyes in pain nd two fresh tears escaped from his eyes...he wipe them off nd rub Abhi's back..._

 _Abhi in tears Chotu maa naraj ho gayi mujse chotu wo chali gayin muje chod k...he separated himself nd hold Daya's hands chotu kuch krke unko wapas le aa naa...tu to mera accha bhai h na plz chotu tu..tu to meri hr baat manta h na chotu..._

 _Daya hold him from shoulders and pressed them meaningfully on which Abhi move his head down..._

 _Daya lovingly Abhii..._

 _Abhi look at him like a scared kid..._

 _Daya: Abhi to maa ka bahadur beta h naa..._

 _Abhi nodded_

 _Daya: to Abhi maa ko...his voice choked somehow he managed to speak akhri baar ghumane nahi le jayega kya..._

 _Abhi again hugged him tightly and this time both brothers shed silent tears on each other shoulder..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **Duo Home:**_

 _Acp sir looking toward door pata nahi ye dono kahan reh gaye hn...Freddy jara phone karo Daya ko..._

 _Freddy was about to dial his number but till than all saw duo coming from the door...Daya supporting Abhi who was looking very dull and tired like somebody has sucked off all his energy in these few hours..._

 _Daya take him toward Vrinda slowly slowly who was sleeping on the bed of wood wearing white dress having peace on her face...her lips were curved in a smile...smiling with pleasure after meeting to her lost soul after a long time..._

 _Abhi come toward her with baby steps and sit near her while looking at the whole with blank eyes...Daya too come near him and sit near him holding his shoulders to give him courage and face the black truth of there life..._

 _Abhi spread hands on the cold head of his mother bent down nd kissed her forehead while so many tears fall down on her face...he look toward the white sari she was wearing...he passed a cold look to his masi who down her head instantly..._

 _ **Abhi coming back from school in happiness and excitement as he want to show his trophy to his mother which he won in quiz competition...**_

 _ **Vrinda was at home as today was Sunday nd Abhi only had went to school due to his competition...**_

 _ **He entered in house because the door was not locked...he was habitual for this as winter season was going on and his mother always use to open the door to welcome the sunlight whenever she was at home...**_

 _ **Abhi was about to enter in her room when he saw his maasi giving something to Vrinda who was taking it with sad face...**_

 _ **Masi: dek Vrinda aaj to un Tripathi sahab ne hi kaha h kl koi aur kahega...aur fir samaj k hisab se to chalna hi padta h naa...ab bhaisaab to rahe nahi unke jane k baad tera aise rangeen kapdon me ghoomna sahi nahi h...fir tu office bi jati h...logon ki nazar theek nhi hoti abi umr hi kya h teri...islie samjha rahi hun...bura mt maan na behn pr mai bi teri badi didi hun muje bi dukh hota h ye sab kehte hue pr society k hisab se hi hume chalna hota h naa...islie hi tere lie ye safed sari aur kuch suit layi hun tu...she stopped hearing a loud voice of door opening followed with a angry voice as bus kijiye aap maasi...**_

 _ **Meri maa koi safed sari nahi pehnengi aap kabse in purani baton ko maan ne lagi hn aap to padi likhi hn na maasi kya papa k jane ki wajh maa hn jö unko saza di ja rahi h...kyu pehnengi wo ye sab...apko kisi aur k kehne ki bohot fiqr h maa ko kesa lag raha hoga uski koi chinta nahi...Masi is jamane me bi aap aisi baaton pr yakeen krti hn...aap kya chahti hn ki maa hr waqt apne aap ko dek kr ye sochti rahe ki Papa ab nahi hn ki Papa ab unke sath nahi hn Papa ab is duniya me nahi hn...to aisa nahi hoga mai aisa kabi hone ni dunga...he picked up all the clothes bring by his maasi nd hand over them back to her...le jaiye inhe please meri maa k do do bete hn agar dobara koi Tripathi jee kuch kahenge to hum dono hn yahan...aapko kisi ki chinta krne ki jrurt nahi h...**_

 _ **Now this was enough for Vrinda she come forward and slapped him hard chup bilkul chup itna bada nahi ho gaya h abi didi kuch keh rahi hn to kisi wajh se keh rahi hongi naa...chup bilkul...ek awaz nahi...but she stopped with a pull in her chunri and look at the small baby of 14-15 years looking down and says mumma bhaiya ne kya galat kaha h...**_

 _ **Vrinda look at him with fiery eyes on which he hide his gaze...while maasi come forward in smile and place hand on Abhi's head Vrinda muje maaf kr de mai kuch logo ki batein sun kr tuje kehne aa gayi jiske itne layak aur samjhdaar bacche hon use kisi ki baton ki fiqr krne ki jrurt nahi...**_

 _Abhi was about to say something when Daya stopped him holding his hand feeling his approach..._

 _Daya: bhai ye jaroori h aaj...please Abhii..._

 _Abhi passed a cold glance to him nd Daya down his head..._

 _Daya forcefully took him inside and both changed there clothes..._

 _Acp sir: Daya Abhijeet jaldi aao tum dono...waqt ho ra h ab..._

 _Abhijeet came out he has not speaked a word since he had returned home...and Daya was in tention seeing him like this..._

 **Please read nd review:)**

 **Sorry guys aaj itna hi ho paya mujse lika hi nahi gaya aage...really feeling sad writing this too and iske aage kese likun I m feeling sad please abi itna hi will update soon...:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mistic morning: nahi meri Misti aisa kuch nahi h your review are the precious words which had directly came from ur heart aur dil se kia hua ya kaha hua kuch bi humesha pure hota h...chapter likte waqt meri bi kuch aisi hi halat thi yr...but have to write na...just trying to show the reality kyuki jindagi itni asan aur khush nahi hoti humesha...every phase come in life nd we have to face it bravely...so no sad hona ok smileeee :)))**

 **Sariya: dear I m sorry but plz take it as a story bohot jaldi hi duo ki muskurahat wapas aa jayegi I promise dear :)**

 **Doll didu: didu cholly sad ni hoiye jaldi hi sab kuch theek ho jaiga didu luv u didu :* nd take care of urself**

 **Squirrel tum gussa kyu ho rahi ho muje likte hue accha laga kya...chorry sad ni hona ok luv u not my chiriya hehehe:* ;)**

 **Nd ye kya fir se reviews kum 28 se seeda 17 wow claps ye kya baat hui yr not fair chliye aur ni lika kuch chapter padiye sab log aur sab log acche baccho ki trh review kriye ok**

 **Thanku all...**

 **Here is the next:)**

 _Finally all the rituals to be performed at home come to an end and it's time of taking Vrinda to Crematorium for her cremation..._

 _Daya forcefully make Abhi wear white kurta-paizama and took him to Vrinda to take her on his shoulders...Abhi with blank eyes nd trembling hands took her and Daya tooo hiding his tears hold the other side and she move toward her last journey on the shoulder of her sons..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _All come back after taking Vrinda who has turned into ashes and in the hands of the big baby who straight made his way toward his room taking his mother with him and locked the room..._

 _Daya run behind him Abhi bhaiya darwaja kholo please Abhiii...plz Abhi apne chotu k lie plz Abhi..._

 _Someone placed hand on his shoulder and Daya hugged the person who tooo hide himself in his buddy's arms..._

 _Daya: teary tone kahan tha tu Chi Chi dek kya ho gaya...maine apni maa aur bhai dono ko kho dia...separating himself nd pointing toward Abhi's room deka kya haalat kr li h isne apni...helpless tone mai kya krun meri kuch samjh me nahi aa raha h Chi Chi tu kuch kr yr plz..._

 _Chetan: bus Daya bus chup chal tu aa mere saath nd he forcefully took him to other room..._

 _Acp sir took deep breath nd sat on the sofa tiredly...Salunke took his place behind his friend..._

 _Acp sir: Salunke samajh me nahi aata kab ye dono is sadme se bahar aa paynge...achanak hi ye sab...na koi bimari na koi takleef aise achanak se Vrinda jee ka chale jana hum sab k lie kisi shock se kum nahi...hum sab is haadse se bahar nahi aa paa rahe hn fir ye dono kese..._

 _Salunke: sach kaha Praduman...Daya ka to mai soch skta tha ki wo apne aap ko sambhal nahi paiga pr Abhijeet ki aisi halat dek kr dil baitha jaa raha h Praduman..._

 _Acp sir: deka na tune Salunke ghat pr...nd his voice choked..._

 _ **Pandit jee: Abhijeet beta maa ko mukhaagni do...**_

 _ **Abhijeet who was standing near the wood stack looked at him in jerk and started taking back steps when two strong arms held him nd take the flamed wood from hands of Pandit jee...he make Abhi grab it and Abhi look at him with fiery plus teary eyes...Daya ignored those eyes and Daya forcefully took him to flame the wooden stack...**_

 _Acp sir taking his head in his hands pata nahi kya kya dekna baaki h abi..._

 **Next Day morning:**

 _Daya woke up and saw himself sleeping behind Chetan as Chetan forcefully tomorrow gave him pills to take sleep...Daya quickly came out of room and made his way toward Abhi's room...room was no more locked...he entered inside his room and saw Abhi sitting silently with closed eyes on his bed..._

 _Daya with baby steps come near him and place hand on his shoulder..._

 _Abhi opened his eyes and look at him...Daya's heart broke into pieces seeing red swollen eyes of his big bro...He somehow managed to say Abhi chlo ab uth jao deko 8 bj re hn kl subh se khaya nahi h kuch tumne chlo kuch kha lo..._

 _Abhi nodded his head in yes and moved out..._

 _Daya was expecting anger,tears shouting from his side but such calm behaviour of Abhi was making him tensed..._

 _Daya too came out behind him and roast breads nd prepare tea for thrice of them as Chetan has also waked up till then..._

 _Daya placed breakfast on dining table and utter a low call of Abhi as Abhi was sitting on sofa silently in his own thoughts..._

 _Abhi jerked out of his thoughts nd move toward dining after glancing toward his bro..._

 _All sat down on dining table nd Daya waits that Abhi took something..._

 _Abhi took a piece of bread nd take try to take one bite but his eyes saw the whole visual which had happened a day before...he placed the bread on plate nd sit silently there only..._

 _Daya nodded his head in disappointment and tear his bread into pieces and forward one toward Abhi on which Abhi passed a stubborn look to him but Daya also like a strict father signalled him through eyes and started giving him one one bite which Abhi took silently looking into eyes of his lil bro..._

 _Chetan just want to burst out in tears looking at both of them...somehow he managed to compose himself..._

 _Three days later:_

 _Abhi was still now in same stress so on Rahul's advice Daya take him to beaurau nd in return he get more sadness due to morning's incident..._

 _ **Acp sir entered beaureu and see Duo on their respective desks...he moved toward them with slow steps and placed hand on Daya's shoulder who was looking toward his big bro who was busy in looking the blank screen of computer since past 5 minutes...he look at Acp with sad eyes...**_

 _ **Acp sir signalled him to come inside the cabin nd speak a bit loudly: Abhijeet**_

 _ **Abhi snapped out from his thoughts and looked at Acp sir on which he says Abhijeet "Sheela Murder" case ki file h ready kr do kl HQ bhijwani h...**_

 _ **Abhijeet nodded silently**_

 _ **Daya thanked him through eyes nd moved behind Acp sir...**_

 _ **Afternoon:**_

 _ **Abhi knocked Acp sir's cabin door...**_

 _ **Acp sir signalled him to come in...**_

 _ **Abhi forward file towards him...and silently left the place without a word...**_

 _ **Acp sir look at the file nd sighed heavily...**_

 _ **He called Daya inside...**_

 _ **Daya entered in the cabin and Acp sir signalled him to take seat...**_

 _ **Daya sat down confusingly...**_

 _ **Acp sir forwarded him the same file nd says padho ise Daya...**_

 _ **Daya read him nd was in shell shock sir Abhi ne ye...**_

 _ **Acp sir: yahi dek kr mai bi hairan hun aaj tk kabi aisa nahi kia h isne itni spelling mistakes aur itni kharab presentation...Daya mera khayal h Abhijeet k dimag ko abi shant hone ki jrurt h...mera khayal h tum dono ko kuch din ki chutti leni chiye aur tumhe Abhijeet ko is sadme se bahar Lane ki koshish krni chiye Daya...**_

 _ **Daya nodded**_

 _Abhi moved inside the home nd directly made his way toward Abhi's room...nd Daya heaved a sigh of relief..._

 _ **After half nd hour**_

 _Abhi was sitting silently on his study table where a photo frame was placed with thrice of them in it he was looking it with fixed gaze like he was complaining something to Vrinda..._

 _Daya knocked the door nd Abhi feeling his presence avert his gaze from the frame as and move toward wardrobe to take out his clothes for next day but Daya grab his hand and make him sit on bed..._

 _Abhi look at him confusingly..._

 _Daya holding his both hands sir ne hume 1 hafte ki chutti di h Abhi kahin nahi jana h kl...he was expecting a loud response from him but his silence break his heart into pieces...he says with trembling voice as it was choked due to tears Aabhi khana kha lo aakr..._

 _Abhi nodded_

 _Daya: ye kya h Abhi itna sa khaya tumne poore din me kuch bi nahi khaya h chlo thoda aur khao..._

 _Abhi: nahi mera mn nahi h DAYA nd with this he made his way again toward his room..._

 _Daya jerked back in presence after hearing the door closing sound of Abhi's room..._

 _Daya's pov:_

 _Mai kab tk Daya rahunga tumare lie smjh nahi ata muje...nahi muje kuch krna hi hoga aur aise nahi dek skta mai tumhe Abhi...muje kuch krna hoga..._

 _Next Day Afternoon:_

 _Abhi was sitting on couch placing his head on head rest while Daya was silently peeping from his room door like he was waiting for something..._

 _After almost 10 minutes Daya move toward him nd caress his hairs...he got that his brother was now in deep sleep...he lied him properly on the couch covered him with blanket stamped a soft kiss on his head and left the home after locking the main door..._

 _Daya entered inside the doctors cabin nd on doctors signal took chair in front of him..._

 _Doctor after ending his call asked keisa h ab..._

 _Daya: weisa hi hai kuch samjh me nahi aa raha h kya krun itna chup ho gaya h...khair reserved to wo pehle se hi tha pr kum se kum mere ya ma...maa k samne gussa narajgi dukh dika lia krta tha pr uski ye chuppi mujse bardash nahi hoti aap to bachpan se jante hn na usko bhaiya app hi kuch btaiye..._

 _Rahul: Daya usko normal jindagi me wapas aane me abi thoda waqt lagega Vrinda Aunty se kitna attached tha wo ye to tu jaanta hi h..._

 _Daya: haan jaanta hun pr kya mai kuch nahi meri bi maa thin na wo...teary tone kitna tarsa hun mai apne bhai k seene pr sr rk k rone k lie uski chaya khud pr mehsoos krne k lie pr wo h ki use apne Chotu ka dukh dikai hi nahi deta..._

 _Rahul: placing hand on his shoulder dek Chotu aisa nahi h kahin na kahin wo islie bi chup h ki kahin tuje koi dukh na ho uski kisi baat se hr baar usne tuje sambhala h na sahara dia h ab teri baari h chotu smjh raha h na..._

 _Daya nodded and remove his tears kya krna h muje..._

 _Rahul: kuch bi kr k uske gham ko uske ander se bahar lana h...agar wo roye to rone dena jö kare krne dena pr kum se kum usko kuch jaahir krwana h tuje aur uska ek tareeka h mere paas..._

 _Daya gave him questioning glance and listening his words Daya's lips curve in a soothing smile after long time nd Rahul too smiled seeing him hopeful..._

 **Please read nd review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry friends for extreme late update sooooooooooooooo sorry...to bina jada bak bak k read next...**

 **Sariya: Awww break up kr lia aisa mt karo plz choti si betu ka dil to mt todo...deko kr dia update or long bi...plz hus do naaaa eeeeee :)**

 **Squirrel: missing my shquilel kesi ho tum or mai gobi ka fool nahin hun huh aayi bali...pitai hogi tumari squirrel love u shquilel...:)**

 **Dada: thanku so much Dada abi aise hi review krte rahiye ga...gayab mt hoiyega...thanku so much Dada...**

 **Or baki sab ko bi thanx meri baki two os k lie bi thanku soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much...nd Nusrat welcome back :)**

 **Now enjoy next :)**

 _Daya came inside the home nd directly made his way toward Abhi's room...he saw his bro sleeping peacefully..._

 _Daya take baby steps toward him nd sat beside him on the floor and kept looking his face..._

 _After few more minutes he felt his cheeks going wet...also his throat making low sobbing sounds...so he rush out of the room nd sat on the sofa in lounge wipes his tears..._

 _Daya's pov: kesa chehra bana lia h Abhi ne apna...jese jaan hi nahi h... joining hands while looking upward please bhagwan jee hum jö krne ja rahe hn usme hume hamara Abhi wapas de dijiyega...aur door mt kr dijiyega mere bhai ko mujse...ab aur nahi hota mujse...akele ye sab handle...nd he hides his face in his palms..._

 _After a while he felt someone's presence in his room...he quickly wiped his face nd compose his expressions..._

 _He stood up nd look at the tired figure standing behind him...looking at him with guilty eyes..._

 _Daya in fresh tone: are boss tum uth gaye boss...accha hua muje na tumhe kuch bada hi special batana h...pr pehle tum baitho mai tumare lie pani lekr ata hun medicine khane ja waqt ho gaya h...tum bina khaye his so gaye..._

 _Abhi: tu kahin gaya tha kya Daya..._

 _Daya stammers a bit nn..nahi to mai to yahin tha..._

 _Abhi look at him from top to bottom but said nothing nd sat down on sofa..._

 _Nd says after few minutes seeing Daya going inside the kitchen...kapde change krke kuch krna kitchen me...smjhe..._

 _Daya look at him in shock nd move inside his room in anger while unknowingly a small smile crept on Abhi's face..._

 _Daya murmuring inside his room kese bhool gaya mai chahe pareshan ho ya kuch hai to senior Inspector Abhijeet hi na oopr se mera bada bhai jab deko dimag chalata rehta h...or tu saying to himself seeing in mirror tu bi to Inspector Daya h dimag nahi h kya ghr me koi ye formal kapde pehn k ghoomta h are yahi keh dete ki kuch saman lene gaya tha huh...and he kept murmuring like this only but internally he was happy that at least his bro scold him for something after long..._

 _Here Abhi sitting silently nd Daya gave him medicine nd serve Maggi for both of them..._

 _Abhi ate little nd Daya threw the remaining in dustbin in disappointment...while Abhi just give a silent look to him nd says with some courage tu to apni kha leta..._

 _Daya give him a fiery glance nd Abhi down his head...while Daya just moved inside his room nd closed the door with a bang..._

 _Abhi gave a sad look nd a tear slipped down from his eyes..._

 _After about half n hour Daya came out nd saw his bro still sitting on the same place with same mood..._

 _Daya heaved a painful sigh nd sit beside him..._

 _Abhi feeling his presence placed his head on his shoulder..._

 _Daya with extreme difficulty controlled his emotions and tears nd enclose his bro in his shell..._

 _Both were silent for few minutes nd after a while Daya initiated...Abhi mai Rahul bhaiya se milne gaya tha..._

 _Abhi stubbornly kyu meri shikayat lagane..._

 _Daya nodded in no nahi bhaiya unka phone aya tha muje tumare baare me pooch rahe the or kal unhone hume kahin bulaya bi h...chota sa function h..._

 _Abhi: Daya mai nahi...tum_

 _Daya sternly khaas tumhe lekr ane k lie kaha h...age ki baat tum khud unse kr lo..._

 _Abhi sit straight nd look in the eyes of his bhaloo...he saw cracks in his eyes showing how much wounded his heart was...he simply nodded his head in yes and again placed his head on the same place..._

 _Daya looked at him lovingly and started patting his head...while Abhi closed his eyes...his eye flashes a past scene..._

 _ **Maa kya sach me ye chotu muje sula raha tha...**_

 _ **Vrinda: are Abhi kitni baar poochoge ye sawal...**_

 _Abhi remembered how he had again forced his chotu for doing the same..._

 _ **Chal chotu ab tu aise khada ho ja meri god me...haan very gud abi mai eyes close kr raha hun tu aise patting on his chest aise dheere dheere marna mere chest pr theek...ok**_

 _ **Daya: chuckling with Ahaaa aaa...**_

 _ **Abhi: ok chal mai eyes close kr raha hun...and he close his eyes in the hope of again getting the same soothing pat...but after sometime feeling no pressure in his chest he look at him who was patting his own chest looking at him...**_

 _ **Abhi pat his head annoyingly buddhu kahika...he again tried to train him nd this time Daya tweak his nose after standing on his toes...**_

 _ **Abhi: to khelne ka mood h abi sahab ka...haan no sona sulana...hmmmm**_

 _ **Daya: aahaa aaaa**_

 _ **Abhi make him lie down as he heard Vrinda's voice who was ordering them to sleep...**_

 _ **Abhi lie Daya beside him who again make his way toward his tummy on which Abhi close his eyes in pain due to sudden attack of his small legs...**_

 _ **While Daya instantly patted his chest lying quietly on it...**_

 _ **Abhi smiled broadly nd hugged him tight...**_

 _ **Next Day evening:**_

 _Daya: Abhi tum ab tak tayar nahi hue na deko hum log already late hn thoda jaldi karo na..._

 _Abhi with half-heart move inside his room nd finally a silent journey started..._

 _Daya took him inside a big house and Abhi gave him questioning glance...nd Daya smoothly ignored that glance..._

 _Rahul came on the scene and took Daya aside..._

 _Abhi: Rahul kahan jaa rahe ho tum dono akhir...Rahul..._

 _Room filled with darkness...nd Abhi become angry...Daya ye kya majak h kr kya rahe ho tum dono..._

 _A scene come in front of his eyes showing a small kid crying loudly..._

 _Abhi look at him keenly nd than saw a figure wearing sari come near him nd instantly took him in his lap embrace him and kissed his head..._

 _Abhi smiled unknowingly seeing them..._

 _ **Maa mere sr me Bohot dard ho raha h...**_

 _ **Aajaa mera beta nd Abhi lie in her lap burrying his face in her legs nd she continued to press his head...**_

 _Next scene come in front of him in which boy was little grown up nd mother was calling him from sone distance standing on a valley..._

 _Boy run to grab her hand but SHE falls down from the valley...nd the boy sat down on the same place crying harshly..._

 _Abhi's eyes filled with fresh tears...he too sat down on his knees nd started crying loudly he was looking only toward the visuals coming in front of his eyes absentmindly his eye balls r not ready to move while Daya was crying harshly seeing him like this..._

 _The environment of visual changed a bit nd the dark black sky loose it's strength while the vast blue sky welcomed the new sun in its arms..._

 _Nd a big hand hold the Lil angel in his lap...lil angel also took time to accept it nd was not ready to go with him but after sometime he hugged him tightly...nd the lights on again..._

 _Abhi was still now sitting at the same place but was no more crying..._

 _Just sitting nd staring at a single point...a 10-12 years old boy come to him nd sit in front of him holding his hands uncle meri maa aise hi muje chod k chale gayin thin pr uncle unhone muje Rahul bhaiya k jesa gift dia aapko apki maa ne koi gift nahi dia kya..._

 _Abhi just look at the small flower than toward Rahul nd than toward his soul who was standing in head down mode..._

 _Abhi placed a small kiss on his forehead nd ran out of that house...nd Daya passed a helpless look to Rahul..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya was continuously trying Abhi's number...but he was not picking his call and in extreme worry both Daya nd Rahul returned back to home..._

 _Daya hurriedly move toward door to open the lock but it was already opened nd Rahul says deka Chotu maine kaha tha na ghr hi aaya hoga Abhi..._

 _Daya nodded his head in yes nd opened the door...saw whole house was dipped in darkness...nd Abhi's room was locked from inside..._

 _Daya: Rahul bhaiya hum haar gaye bhaiya teary tone Abhi...bhaiya wo..._

 _Rahul sadly left the place as no words were left to him for consoling Daya..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhi came out of his room nd saw his baby sitting at the corner of the room with his face in his knees..._

 _Daya feeling his presence got up nd made his way toward his room with bhook to lagi nahi hogi tumhe bi muje neend aa ri h mai so jata hun..._

 _Abhi kept looking at him who was hiding his eyes in whole nd instantly put blanket on him..._

 _Daya who was crying in low voice inside blanket felt something nd remove blanket from his face..._

 _Abhi wipes his tears nd says bohot pareshan kr dia na maine apne chotu ko..._

 _This was limit for Daya nd he hides his face inside Abhi's chest pouring all the water of his eyes on his chest with loud voice..._

 _Abhi: bus bus chup chup rote nahi chup mai hun na tere saath..._

 _Daya: bhaiya maa maa wo chali gayin bhaiya Abhi ..._

 _Abhi: nahi chotu maa kahin nahi gayin wo to yahin hn humesha humare sath hn or mai bewakoof bhool hi gaya tha ki maa muje kitna pyara tohfa de gayin hn chal chup ho ja aage se tera bhai tuje kabi akela nahi pdne dega...dek chup ho ja chal...mera bahadur bhai h naa..._

 _Daya calmed down after some time but was still sobbing in low voice..._

 _Abhi lovingly wiping his wet face says mera baccha to bohot bada aur samjhdaar ho gaya h ab..._

 _Daya nodded in yes cutely nd place his head in his brother's lap..._

 _Abhi started moving his fingers in his head while singing slowly on which Daya smiled..._

 _ **Aaaa ri aaa jaa**_

 _ **Nindiya tu le chal kahin**_

 _ **Udan khatole me**_

 _ **Both:door door door yahan se door...**_

 _Abhi close eyes of his baby with hand which he opened again nd Abhi gave an angry look...while Daya with bechara face nd signalled Abhi to continue the lullaby..._

 _ **Abhi: mera to ye jeevan tamaam**_

 _ **Mere yaar bhara dukh se...**_

 _Daya nodded in no nd wipes his eyes..._

 _ **Abhi smiled nd patted his cheeks with:**_

 _ **Par mujhko jahan me mila sukh kaun bada tujse...**_

 _ **Tere lie meri jaan**_

 _ **Jehar hazar mai pee lunga...**_

 _Daya gave him a teary smile..._

 _ **Taz dunga duniya ek tere sang jee lunga**_

 _ **O Nazar k noor...**_

 _Nd place a soft kiss on his temple..._

 _ **Aaa ri aajaa...**_

 _ **Nindiya tu...**_

 _ **Lechal kahin Udan khatole mein**_

 _ **Door Door Door yahan se door :)))**_

 **Please read nd review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

 **Koi hai kya...kisi ko mai yaad hun kya...**

 **Sariya:break kuch lamba ho gya na...**

 **I don't know kisiko bi ab is story me interest bacha bi h ya nahi :'( but truly there were some issues nd still there are some issues...**

 **But mere ek pyari si frnd h jisne muje kaha ki story to complete krni chiye nd maine bi socha ki yes aap sab ko aur wait krana to acchi baat nahi...**

 **Khair...delay k lie kaan pkd k sr jhuka k aur eyes bi jhuka k maafi...**

 **Nd plz give ur precious feedbacks as always...:))**

 **Blue squirrel, doll didi, Dada, Nusrat, Anshu baccha, bhaiya, Sariya, Madhu, Misti nd all my dear frnds apni choti si writer bacchi ko maaf kriye nd enjoy the chappyy:))**

 _ **Short summary of last updates:**_

 _Vrinda was died all of a sudden due to which Abhi was in shock nd unstable condition due to which Daya was extremely tensed nd to get him back he nd Rahul(frnd of Abhi) make a plan to take out the suffocation from Abhi's heart nd in last chapter till now Abhi realised the truth nd overcoming his emotions he again come back to his big bro nd Senior Inspector Abhijeet avtar..._

 _Days are passing nd life has started returning to a normal mode..._

 _One normal Day:_

 _Daya in jolly mood are bhai Freddy aaj khane me kya banaya h aaj bhabhi jee ne badi bhook lagi h muje to..._

 _Freddy: are sir aapne to meri muh ki baat cheen li aaj meri wife ne sabke lie Rajma Chawal bheje hn or sath me apka favourite sooji ka halwa bhi..._

 _Daya: rubbing his both hands in a big smile with each other kya baat h Freddy mja aa jayega aaj to khane ka...lao abi...and he stooped seeing his two immediate seniors or Father nd Big Bro coming inside beaureu with serious face..._

 _Abhi nodding something to Acp sir move to washroom nd Acp sir ordered in bossy tone Daya cabin me milo abi..._

 _Daya: Sirr..._

 _Daya after picking up a file from his desk move to cabin while Abhi also join them after few minutes..._

 _Daya looking keenly on both the faces nd after some time speaks up kya baat h Sir aap log kuch preshan kuch ho gya h kya..._

 _Acp sir: hua to nahi h Daya pr ho skta h_

 _Abhi in irritation sir aap bekar hi tention le rahe hn kuch nahi hoga mai..._

 _Acp sir raising his hand nd say strictly bus Abhijeet..._

 _Abhi after that tone just shut his mouth completely..._

 _Acp sir turning toward Daya who was looking at them in complete confusion..._

 _Daya: Sir..Abhi akhir baat kya h hua kya h..._

 _Acp sir straight Daya tumhe kis cheez se sabse jada dr lgta h..._

 _Daya too replied straight and absentmindly Abhi se door hone se dr..._

 _Abhi look at him lovingly nd he come in present after seeing his lovely stare..._

 _Acp sir: Daya mai personal nahi professional or task based baat kr raha hu kis task se sabse jada khauf h tumhe..._

 _Daya: sir aisa to kuch nahi h mai ye nahi keh raha ki mai perfect hun hr cheez me pr sir agr mai koshish krunga to efforts lgakr hr task ko poora kr skta hun proudly...Aapne, Abhi ne or...or (he stopped for a while) m..maa ne yahi sikaya h muje sir..._

 _Acp sir look toward Abhi nd then again to Daya and asked again R u sure about it..._

 _Daya perplexed with his question but replied as yes sir...while Abhi face covered with tensed expressions..._

 _Acp sir: theek h Daya bus yahi poochna tha..._

 _Daya sensed it as signal to leave the duo seniors alone in the cabin so he got up nd place the file in front of Acp sir...with "Narcotics robbery" ki case file sir signature chiye the..._

 _Acp sir: theek h Daya..._

 _Daya nodded nd left the cabin in confusion about the unusual conversation..._

 _Abhi finally said sir wo HQ wale pata nahi chahte kya hain aap unki baat ko itna mind kbse krne lage..._

 _Acp sir meaningfully kya tumhe yakin h Abhijeet ki Daya ne jö kaha wo sahi h..._

 _Abhijeet keep quiet on that statement..._

 _Acp sir: ab Daya jhoot to kabi bolta nahi shyd wo anjaan h ya fir kisi ne use kuch btaya nahi..._

 _Abhi: sir ek case file kl HQ bhijwani thi mai wo ready kr lun sir?_

 _Acp sir shook his head in disappointment and signal him to go..._

 _ **Maa deko na maaa ye kya ho gya ise maa...**_

 _ **Vrinda in full tention pick her little baby in her lap and just ran outside the house while someone was sitting there with blank eyes...**_

 _ **Doctor ye kya ho gya mere bete ko akhir aap...**_

 _ **Doc: madam plz shant ho jaiye baccha jerks ki halat me h aap is trh krengi to kese chlega baccha dr raha h aap shant ho jaiye...to there subordinates sister jaldi se stretcher lekr aao bacche ko emergency me rkko mai aata hun...**_

 _ **Sister nodded nd took the frightened angel in her lap who was not ready to leave his mother...**_

 _ **Doc: madam kuch hua h kya apke bete k sath...**_

 _ **Vrinda: Pata nahi doctor mai to ghr me thi mera dono bete apne doston k sath khelne gye the...**_

 _ **Sham me jab dono ghr aaye to ye bohot chup chup tha maine poocha to achanak jor jor se rone laga or phir iski ye halat ho gyi...**_

 _ **Doc: aap apne bete k doston ko or uske bhai ko yahn laiye...dekte hn kya baat h...**_

 _ **Vrinda nodded in hurry...and move toward hospital reception to call at home as she forgot her cell in hurry...**_

 _ **But as she turned she found the main culprits in front of her eyes...**_

 _ **Vrinda with really tough jesture...**_

 _ **Abhii kya hua h...loudly kya kia h tum logo ne uske saath...**_

 _ **Abhi teary absentmindly muje nahi pata maa..in helpless tone mai kyu kuch krunga apne bhai k sth maa...**_

 _ **Vrinda: to phir uski aisi halat kese hui...**_

 _ **Rahul: aunty glti humari hi h aunty...hume us se jabardasti nhi krni chiye thi...**_

 _ **Vrinda really chewing her words kya kia h tum logo ne seedha seedha btao...**_

 _ **Rahul really shivered with such tone of her but managed... gazing his frnd he finally speaks up...**_

 _ **Vrinda's expression changed from tense to fiery nd two harsh slaps welcomed by the cheeks of her both ELDER SONS...**_

 _Abhi kya kuch hua h HQ me...A tensed voice fall in the ear of Abhi..._

 _Abhi trying to cover up with are kuch nhi Chotu sab theek h...added in smile aur maine udti udti khabar suni h ki koi Daya sir k lie sooji ka Halwa Or Rajma Chawal aaye hn...kya baat h bhai aapki to mauj hi mauj h..._

 _Daya embarrassed with kya boss tum bi naa...while Abhi patted his back playfully..._

 _Daya relaxes a bit with carefree talks of his big bro nd engaged in his previous work...while Abhi after telling Daya about his informer visit moved outside the beaureu..._

 _Voice 1 blubbering something in rash samjh me nahi ata tumare ye HQ wale detectives ka detection kyu krte firte hn aur tumara wo DCP jis department ka head h usike lie problems khadi krte rehta h..._

 _Voice 2: ab jö ho gya so ho gya aage kya krna h ye socho...(in low tone)usko to is baare me kuch pata bi nahi h..._

 _Voice 1: accha hi h ki pata nahi h warna muje hi sabse jada takle...nd he shut his voice..._

 _Voice 3: takleef ki ab kya baat h bhaiya aap hi kahin na kahin zimmedar hn is..._

 _Voice 2 strictly Chetan..._

 _Chetan lowers his eyes nd_ _ **Voice 1**_ _left the room silently..._

 **Please read and** _ **REVIEW**_ **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello friends! Thanks for support of u all mujhe to laga tha ek bi review nahi milega ulte ande tamatar padenge.**

 **Khair bach gayi mai..**

 **Frnds mai regular updates dene ki poori koshish krungi ho skta h chapters short hon but 4-5 day update aa jayega...**

 **Kabi kabi long chapters bi ho skte hn :)**

 **to plz aage bi support karte rahiyega...**

 **Dada: thnkx Dada for reviewing...or aap behosh hote hote bache hawww betu beta ne aisa bi kya kia akhir...**

 **nd haan Dada u r right abi mai time pr updates krungi thnx Dada ur feedback always means a lot to me...aur andhere se dr hmmmm dekte hn ab wo to is chapter ya aage ane wale chapters me hi pata lagega betu beta kya jaane wo to doc uncle jaante hn:)(Evil smile)...thnx Dada**

 **Baki sare guests, friends, viewers SABKO dher sara thnx love u all...aage bi sath rahiyega apni choti writer k...nd Misti I missed u too darl so much...love u for ur sweet FB...Sariya u r right nw betu is back hehehe...THanku so much!**

 **Here we go**

 **Enjoy the next one:)**

 _Voice 2 stern: Chetan ye kya tareeka h apne se badon se baat krne ka Daya k sath jö kuch hua wo ek accident tha hum sab bi bacche the tab...sadly mujse jada takleef aur dukh aur kisi ko nahi hua hoga or tum is trh se baat kr rahe ho us se...wo aaj tk apne aap ko doshi maanta h is baat k lie...aur tu...tujse aisi ummeed nahi thi...nd he two moved outside the room in anger nd hurt..._

 _Chetan helpless tone: sorry Abhi bhai..._

 _Here Abhi(Voice 2) moved toward his frnd(Voice 1) who was sitting on the stairs of house..._

 _Abhi placed hand on his shoulder nd the other one instantly hugged his buddy..._

 _Abhi: abey oye kya ladkiyo ki trh ro raha h...Rahul Chetan baccha h jese tuje bura lgta h tere dost ki chot pr wese use bi...gusse me wo sab keh gaya uska aisa koi irada nahi tha ki wo tujhe hurt kre...tu bi na kitni baar smjhaya h ki wo bus ek accident tha pr janab k dabbe me kuch jaye to na..._

 _Rahul leaving him wiping his face dabba mera nahi tumare us chote rajkumar ka h...or wo bi poor khali..._

 _Abhi in fake anger haan haan bohot bohot bol mera bhai bohot intelligent h are bhai Senior Inspector h CID me...kum mt smj use..._

 _Rahul placing his hand on his shoulder yr tu bohot preshan h na..._

 _Abhi: haan yr us Chitrole ki baat dimag se utrti nahi or pichle hafte wale incident ne khauf or bada dia h..._

 _Rahul too agreed sach me Abhi muje bilkul ummeed nahi thi ki bachpan k us haadse k nishaan aaj bi baki hn..._

 _Meanwhile the third person also joined the two placing his head over Rahul's shoulder who give his assurance after patting his back..._

 _Chetan: pr bhaiya aakhir ye sab hua kese or Daya ko to ehsaas bi nahi h ki wo kis halat me tha..._

 _ **Sir Abhijeet sir jaldi aaiye sir...**_

 _ **Abhi who was doing enquiry with neighbours of the murder site after listening the tensed voice of Freddy quickly moved toward the voice direction...**_

 _ **Abhi saw Freddy struggling with a rope whose other end was tied on the waist of his lil bro who was not co-operating at all in the tensed situation nd was continuously jerking his body which make Abhi shiver to his core...**_

 _ **Abhi just run toward Freddy nd held the rope and after so much struggle they succeed to bring back unconscious Daya...who was jerking badly nd was out of breath in unconscious state too...**_

 _ **Abhi with shambling words Fre..dy ambul...**_

 _ **Tasha: call kr dia h sir...**_

 _ **Abhi just wrapped his lil baby in his securing shell nd Freddy nd Tasha started rubbing his hands nd leg in a try to relax him...but failed...**_

 _ **Freddy teary tone sir kya ho gya Daya sir ko...**_

 _ **Abhi was just loss of words nd grab Daya more securely in his arms with ambul...but his words remain incomplete hearing the sound of Ambulance...**_

 _ **Hospital**_

 _ **All rushed toward him nd Daya was taken into emergency...**_

 _ **Abhi sat on the bench with a thud...**_

 _ **While all r confused about the condition of Daya while one person who was eyeing on them from the murder place only passed a smirk nd call to someone...**_

 _ **Here one doc in extreme worry leaving his cabin move fats toward ICU...**_

 _ **Abhi...**_

 _ **Abhi looked at him in pain while Rahul when take a look from the glass oval window inside the ICU his face gone pale nd he was left stunned at his place...**_

 _ **Abhi ye...kya aaj bi...**_

 _ **Abhi: shyd Rahul...humari bhool..aaj**_

 _ **Rahul in pain o no Abhi...ye itne saal baad bi...**_

 _ **Abhi: tumhe kese**_

 _ **Rahul: Freddy ne btaya abi mila tha washroom k bahr...**_

 _ **Abhi nodded**_

 _ **Rahul: Abhi ye sab kese**_

 _ **Abhi told him the whole which bring sogginess on the face of th other one...**_

 _Chetan sighed bhaiya Daya ne poocha nahi kya hua tha use..._

 _Abhi: nahi use kuch pata hi nahi chla...maine use sedation me hi ghr pr shift krwa dia or jab use hosh aaya to maine or Rahul ne use bus itna hi btaya ki uska BP bohot shoot kr gya tha achanak jiski wajh se use breathing problem hui or humne use ghr pr lakr hi Rahul se treatment dilwayi h..._

 _Chetan nodded understandably but then asked pr bhaiya ab kya jab apke wo DCP sir us se us test me part lene ko kahenge jitna mai janta hun Daya sports me humesha se interested raha h...wo haan hi karega..._

 _Abhi: yahi soch soch k mai preshan hu..agr maa hoti to shyd..._

 _Rahul absentmindly aunty jahan bi hongi aaj yehi soch rahi hongi ki meri wajh se unke bete..._

 _Abhi in rash: kitni baar bolun tujhe ki wo accident tha...us waqt me doc ne kaha tha ki Daya ko ye inheritance me mila h...humari family me raha hoga kisi ko...kab smjhega tu..._

 _ **Childhood memory continued:-**_

 _ **Tum dono ka dimag to theek h itna chota h wo aise krta h koi bacche k sath...or Abhi tu bohot samjhdar bana firta h na...yaad rkh agr mere bete ko kuch ho gya na to tuje kabi maaf nhi kr paungi mai...**_

 _ **Abhi: Maa**_

 _ **But she had already left her place in rage...**_

 _ **After 2 tensed hours Doc finally came out and saw a tired mother sitting on bench staring at unknown point...A frightened bro strolling here nd there to get some positive news about his brother nd a same aged boy with his father with guilt in eyes nd prayers on lips...**_

 _ **Doc came out of trance with the tensed voice of a not so old boy asking for his CHOTU...Doctor uncle kesa h mera Chotu...**_

 _ **Vrinda too came out of her trance nd the all bodies sitting there move toward a man with white coat nd experience eyes asking about the small angel behind the glass door...**_

 _ **Doc to Abhi: tumara Chotu ab theek h...**_

 _ **Two fresh tears escaped from his eyes wiped by doc in small smile nd his friend just hugged his father in loud cry...**_

 _ **Vrinda with relaxed eyes just asked kya hum us se mil skte hn...**_

 _ **Doc: abi nahi baccha bohot dara hua h sedatives dekr sualya h subh tk hi hosh ayega...**_

 _ **All took a painful sigh**_

 _ **Doc added: khair abi jerks to nahi hn pr shyd wo glancing towards Rahul nd Abhi aap logo k paas ana na chahe...**_

 _ **Abhi stunned at his place**_

 _ **Rahul with some courage pr kyu doc uncle...**_

 _ **Doc: kyuki wo jerks ki halat me bus yahi keh raha tha ki Abhi or Rahul bhaiya se baat nahi krega...kabi mtlab kisi bi hawale se tum dono k paas nahi ayega...**_

 _ **Vrinda restlessly pr doc use hua kya h...**_

 _ **Doc: aap log mere sath cabin me aiye mai snjhata hun...**_

 _ **Abhi nd Rahul too moved behind him but doc turned and added in smile bacche kya krenge wahan...**_

 _ **Abhi nd Rahul stopped at there place...**_

 _ **Vrinda requested aane dijiye inhe doc jaan ne ka huq h inhe ki kya kia h in logo ne...**_

 _ **Both in head down mode silently follow there elders...**_

 **Please read nd review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**TARAAA... NEW CHAPTER AYA!**

 **OR AAJ BADA BI HAI WO KYA HAI NA MERE DADA KI DEMAND HAI...HEHEHE**

 **Abi happy na Dada...**

 **Thanku so much all nd most welcome to my New Reviewer thanx for ur so much appreciation means a lot to me...Keep Reviewing!**

 **Guyz abi to mai regular hu na plz review kriye or kitne din gussa rahenge aap sab...**

 **Misti: I missed u too darl...plz enjoy the new chappy of ur choti si dost...luv u always...**

 **Thanku so much to all who reviewed nd Viewed my story...please sab log review kriye to likne me bi mza ayega...thanku**

 **Enjoy next :)**

* * *

 _ **Flashback continued:**_

 _ **Doc signals all to take seat politely**_

 _ **All gazes are fixed toward him**_

 _ **He too realised the tensed nd anxious environment so he started Vrinda jee apki family me kabi kisiko...(Phone bell rings) excuse me...**_

 _ **He pick the receiver nd started talking...he is listening carefully and giving some advices but our Chotu's Choti family were really irritated with this call [a/n: just like my readers ;)]**_

 _ **Finally the call ended nd Doc really control his smile seeing a relief sigh escaping from Abhi's side...**_

 _ **He initiated sorry fr the call haan to mai keh raha tha ki Vrinda jee kabi apki family me koi Hydrophobic raha h...**_

 _ **Vrinda: Doc inke papa ko to aisa kuch nahi tha baki k bare me mai keh nahi skti...jab meri shadi hui thi tab sirf inki maa jinda thi...babu jee k bare me jitna suna h inke muh se hi suna h aur rishtedaaron k bare me bi itna khaas nahi janti mai...sab hi door door rehte hn...aur inse khauf bhi rkhte the...she smiled unintentionally bohot strict fauzi the na ye...**_

 _ **All smiled on her...**_

 _ **Doc again: accha Abhijeet...Abhi looked at him...thoda detail me btao kya hua tha us waqt or koshish krna Daya k chote se chote reaction k bare me btao...**_

 _ **Abhi started in trance:**_

Rahul: yaar aaj to maja hi aa gya itna cricket to kisi chutti me khela hi nahi or mera to ab bi mn nahi hai ghr jane ka abi aur khelna tha...Turning toward Daya aur Chote miyaan aaj to apne kamal kr dia run pe run haan...

Daya cutely: aur kya bhaiya apne muje kya Abhi jesa smjha h...

Abhi glared at him

Daya added ignoring those fiery eyes Abhi ko to ball bi dikayi nahi deti bhaiya bus yahan wahan (acting from his hands) shoooo shoooo bat ghumata rehta h or fir seedha board...

Abhi placed a tight slap on his head with bak bak band Chotu...bowling me tera bi kuch aisa hi haal h...

Daya defend himself while rubbing his head nd setting his so much bigde hue baal...aisa kuch nahi hai wo to kabi kabi gadbad ho jati h mujse pr tumara to humesha ka aisa h...

Abhi: chotu tu chup hota h ya nahi...

Daya dramaticall I...

Abhi: ruk btata hun tuje nd the chase start enjoyed by Rahul in silence nd smile...suddenly Daya shout Abhiiiiii Rahul bhaiya...

Abhi got tensed as he lost Daya behind bushes in that chase so he run toward his voice source...

Rahul too run in the same direction...

Abhi saw Daya sitting on his knees...he move toward him with fast steps...

Abhi tensed tone kya hua Chotu nd followed his vision saw him looking in one direction with fixed eyes...

Daya finally speaks up widing his eyes nd exclaiming in happiness Abhi ITNA BADAAA PANIIIi...

Abhi pat his head in anger bewakoof kahi ka koi aise chillata h kya...

Daya come toward him nd he took his lil bro in his lap who says after putting his head on his shoulder kyu nahi chillata maine itna BADA pani aaj tk nahi deka...

Abhi sweetly Chotu bada nahi itna sara pani...

Daya: haan wahi wahi...

Rahul too joined them nd asked kya hua tha Chotu...

Abhi: Kuch nahi hua tha janab ko pagal banata rehta h bus hume...

Daya cutely descending down form Abhi's lap nahi bhaiya showing from hand ITNA BADAAA PANIII...

Rahul laughs on Abhi's irritated face nd says to Chotu motu ne dhoond hi lia ye bada pani...

Daya suspiciously iska mtlab aap dono bade bhaiya log jante hn is jgh k baare me folding his hands on his chest or chotu ko btaya nai na katti Rahul bhaiya...katti Abhi b... but receiving a glare he stopped nd change his words with Khadoos Bhaiya...nd run away...

Abhi stopped him with Daya sambhalke...but Daya took some water of that not so deep small pond in his small palms nd started throwing it on his brothers...

Both big brothers too joined there little baby...after few minutes all sat down in smiles...

Suddenly Rahul exclaimed aye Abhi swimming competition kren kya pehle ki trh...

Abhi passed and angry glare to him nd says nahi Rahul aaj n...but he stopped with the loud stubborn voice of his Chotu who said kyu nahi Abhi sitting in his lap mera order hai aap dono abhi swimming kriye jakr...

Rahul saw Abhi with puppy eyes nd Abhi helplessly nodded in yes...

Rahul become happy nd says acha to Chote miyan hum swimming krenge to aap kya krenge...

Daya: mai NUDGE krunga...

Abhi smiling on his tiny bro of 10 years Daya Nudge nahi JUDGE...

Daya: Haan wahi wahi...

Nd in few minutes area echoed with voice of little baby as ABHI ABHI ABHI followed by loud clapping voice...

Abhi won the race nd Daya give him a flower as his winning price...

Rahul with fake anger kya Chotu tune Abhi ko support kia na islie hi wo jeet gaya...mera to support krta hi nahi h tu kabi...huh

Daya: are Rahul bhaiya aap na wo diving krke dikaiye aap kehte the na ki apko diving aati h...

Abhi choked his laughter with difficulty while Rahul really chew his teeth sab yaad rehta h is chutke ko...

Abhi: Haan Rahul dikaiye na Daya ko DIVING...

Rahul handling the matter with haan dikata hun na isme kaun si badi baat hai pr us se pehle kyu na Chotu Daya ko thodi swimming kara di jaye...

Abhi really want to kill his friend for this...but Daya's reply make him relaxed...

Daya: nahi Rahul bhaiya muje nahi aati swimming

Rahul are Chotu isme kya h hum dono krayenge na tujhe sath me...kyu Abhi

Abhi: nahi Rahul Daya sahi keh raha h...use nahi aati h swimming...

Rahul: are to kya hua kabi na kabi to seekega hi na..humne to is umr me seekhi thi na khud yaad h na...or hum kaun sa use akele pani me bhej rahe hn...hum bi to hai na sath...ab nahi seekhega to kab seekega...

Abhi too think it the decision with no harm so both forcefully took scared Daya in pond...Abhi hold his right hand nd Rahul his left nd started telling him the moves nd way to swim...

Daya was holding there hands so much tightly...but slowly he too started enjoying to play with water...he was happy nd now much comfortable basically due to the presence of both his big bros...

Suddenly Rahul left his hand nd say him to move like he had told to him but Daya got panicked with this sudden action of Rahul while at the same time a stone come in between the hands of Abhi nd Daya nd Abhi too left his hand for a while which make Daya really scared to his core... Abhi quickly try to held his hand but Daya has started moving here nd there and all of a sudden his head drowned inside the water nd his hands are finding a way to come out...his nerves were choked with water...he felt his breaths are getting heavier...he want to shout nd call Abhi but water does not allowed him this at all nd filled his throat...he closed his eyes nd everything gone dark...

On the other side Rahul and Abhi were continuously trying to hold his hands but Daya was in extreme panic situation nd moving here nd there inside the water...

Finally both with care took his outside the water as the pond was not that much deep...Abhi patted his cheeks nd pressed his chest...water came out of his mouth nd nose nd in few seconds Daya was back...

Daya hugged his bro immediately nd Abhi with no further discussions just moved toward home...

Rahul too followed him with fast steps...nd seeing condition of Daya who has started jerking slowly in Abhi's arms suggest him to took Auto nd moved to home...

As soon as Daya's half closed eyes saw his mother sitting at door cutting vegetables he jump down from Abhi's lap with his remaining strength and tightly hugged his mother followed by a loud cry nd loud jerks...

 ** _Abhi: Doc uncle muje smjh nahi aya Daya ne aisa kia kyu mtlab wo bilkul oopr tha pani k hath chodne k baad dobara pkdne me bus ek se do second ka fasla hota agar Daya us trh react na krta...uncle chotu khud hi panicked ho gya or idhe udhr move krne laga pani k ander pani ki leher uske sr k oopr tk aa gyi pr wo itni badi leher to nahi thi...Chotu uske baad pani se bahar aya hi nahi Uncle..._**

 ** _Doctor: Hydrophobic logo k sath aisa hone k bohot jada chances hote hn...Daya to phir bi baccha hai...bade bade log jo is bimari k shikar hote hn wo to apne bath tub me nahate hue ya sr se pani daalte hue bi ghabrate hn ki kahin unki saans band na ho jaye...Halaki ye bimari h bohot rare ya to life me do teen hadse aise hue hon ya phir koi itna bada hadsa jisne insaan ko maut dika di ho use hydrophobia ho skta h pr ek 10 saal ka baccha...Mujhe yahi lgta h ki ye bimari Daya ko virasat me mili h...warna jesa ki Abhijeet ne btaya kuch itna bada hua nahi tha...baccha darta pareshan rehta pr jerks ki kafiyet me nahi jata... 2 ghante lage use stable hone me BP normal hone me...(Vrinda nd Rahul's father passed fiery look to both of them) aap logo ko kuch din tk uska bohot jada khayal rkna h...agar wo nahane se mana kare to jabardasti na karen...dheere dheere apne aap hi routine me aa jayega kyuki itni severity nahi h phobia ki mind ko relax rkken us pr gussa na kren...or Abhijeet or Rahul aap dono khaas kr agar baccha apse kata kata rahe to aram se us se dosti kren wese bi lgta h wo ABHI se kuch jada hi close h...glancing toward Vrinda fikr na kren baccha theek h ab kal subh discharge ho jaeyga..._**

 ****

 _All three have a painful sigh nd sit there in silence which was very short as there andhi toofan wala bhai is back to residence...and stand in front of the three sitting persons...saying in a dramatic way kya baat h teeno murtian ghr k bahar baithi hn ghr k ander koi janwar ghus gaya h kya..._

 _Abhi: ghusa nahi abhi ghusne waala h gora mota bhaloo..._

 _Daya cute anger ABHII aate hi munne bacche ko satane lage jao mai gussa hun chlo mere lie pizza cold drink order kro to hi manunga..._

 _Abhi: muje manana hi nahi h sahab ko..._

 _Daya: excuse me bade sahab hum apse nahi Rahul bhaiya se keh rahe the chaliye chaliye Rahul Bhiya peise nikaliye placing hand on Chetan's Shoulder hum dono baccho k lie 4 pizza or aap dono k lie ummmm ek hi kafi h...hai na Chi Chi..._

 _Chetan just move his head in disappointment...while Rahul stand there with open mouth..._

 _Abhi smiled seeing him nd says Doctor sahab muh band kriye macchar chala gya to Dengue ho jaiga..._

 _Rahul closed his mouth nd said tum dono bhaiyo ka mai khoon kr dunga...huh nd he took out his phone to fulfill the small demand of his Chote miyaan..._

 **Please read n review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back with new chapter !**

 **HOPE CID WILL ALSO BE BACK SOON :'(**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed and who viewed...bcoz number of views and reviews are far different from each other...**

 **Request to Silent Viewers: Frnds aap logo ko agr acchi lage to plz review...nothing to say more**

 **Enjoy next:)**

* * *

 _Next Day in beaureu was little tensing for Abhi...tough for Acp sir looking Abhi who was just hiding his eyes...happy one for Daya,Vivek Freddy and Rajat...while smirky for none other than DCP Chitrole..._

 _who after telling all to the 4 only happy persons there turn toward the sharp shine with Abhijeet tum part nhi loge is test me..._

 _Abhi passed him a deadly look nd become irritated hearing the excited tone of his bhai as haan Abhi tum bi part lo na bohot maza aayega kitne din hue hume aisa kuch kiye college k baad mauka hi kub mila h..._

 _Abhi passed fiery look to him which automatically close his teeths nd lips while a small HUNH escaped from his mouth...which bring a smile on the face of head of CID even also on the face of DCP Sir who smiled secretly..._

 _but again continued in his smirky tone as theek h Bhai nahi lena part to mt lo pr tumara_

 _Bhai le raha h pr tumare chehre pr koi khushi dikai nahi de rahi and played a Trump card with mai theek keh raha hun Na Daya..._

 _Daya: looking keenly toward Abhi while Abhi really composed his tense emotions and try to look excited..._

 _Daya: Sir muje to aisa nahi lgta muje to lgta h AbhI ye soch raha h k agr uska Bhai is test me pary lega ACP Sir kI team kI trf se to apki team k officers ka kya hoga..._

 _Abhi really nodded his head in disappointment as his lil Bhai can never let him down in front of anyone..._

 _DCP Sir chew his teeths while all others hide their smiles..._

 _DCP: khair wo to dek hi lenge kiska kya hota h Sunday Jada door nahi...speaking in smirky tone and looking toward Abhi BE PREPARED!_

 _After this he marched outside the beaureau while all others really become happy as they are getting some moments of relax and enjoyment in the hectic schedule of their daily life..._

 _Freddy in excitement to ACP Sir sir dekiyega humare Daya Sir k aahe koi nhi tik payega...kyu Daya Sir..._

 _Daya: are kya tum bi Freddy wo to Maine us DCp ka muh band krane k lie kaha tha aur wese bi haar jeet to chlti hi rehti h...ye to hum sab apne relaxment or enjoyment k lie kr rahe hn...koi bi jeete koi be hare kya frk pdta h..._

 _Abhi in rash: Fark pdta h Chotu..._

 _he after giving a glance toward ACP Sir move outside the beaureau..._

 _Daya murmers akhir Abhi ko hua kya h..._

 _Here Abhi came out in parking nd just stand at one place taking long breaths...his min_ _d went to a past nd painful era…._

 _ **Two small eyes opening gently and the first face he saw was of his maker his own mother looking at him with all love she has for him…..**_

 _ **He without wasting a second hugged her mother from waist nd hide his face in her belly with silent tears…..**_

 _ **Vrinda just caress head of her little baby with hand to relax him while saying as nahi rote baccha ab sab theek h hum sab hn Na tumare paas baby…..**_

 _ **Daya nodded in yes but hugged her more tightly….**_

 _ **Daya came out from her shell feeling a soft hand pressure on his other hand…..he turn his face toward that side nd find his elder bro standing holding his hand with down head…..**_

 _ **Daya saw him nd again turn his face toward his mom snatching his hand from the hands of his bro nd lying in his mother lap…..**_

 _ **Fresh tears escaped from the eyes of the big baby nd he left the room with fast steps….while seeing the scene Rahul even not dare to enter the room for once…**_

 _ **Same evening Daya was brought to home sitting inside a light quilt as it was raining outside nd the atmosphere was little cool….**_

 _ **The lil master of the home was reading a book with full concentration while the elder baby peeping inside the home from the door…...hesitant to enter inside…..**_

 _ **Finally he decides something nd entered inside…..with jolly mood chl Chotu Playstation lagaya h aaja games khelte hn….**_

 _ **Daya look at him for once keep the book aside which make Abhi happier as he thought his bro is coming back to him…..but his all hopes wiped away seeing the next step of his bro who just lie down nd cover his face with quilt…..**_

 _ **Abhi again with some hope chal Na Chotu teri favourite game khelenge aur tere favorite snacks bi bnaunga…..teary chal Na Bhai sabse Jada turn tuje dunga chl Na plz baccha…..dek Abhi sorry h dek Na kaan bi pkde hn…..**_

 _ **Daya remove blanket from his face nd said too in teary tone kyu chlun fir muje kahi chod aaoge hath pkd kr le chaloge or chod doge akele kyu chlun…**_

 _ **Abhi has no answer for this kyu but hold his hand nahi krunga kabi aisa Bhai dobara tu aisa mt bol dek tera Abhi sorry keh raha h Na…..**_

 _ **Daya loudly looking at Abhi mumma muje neend aa ri h mai so jaun…..**_

 _ **Vrinda from next room haan so jaa khane k lie utha dungi…**_

 _ **Daya closing his eyes with OK Mumma….nd again lie in the previous posture…...While his big bro keep staring on him…..and after few minutes leave the room helplessly…**_

 _ **He came out and saw Vrinda standing there with ironed uniforms of both of them just passed a tough glance to him move inside her Chotu's room…..**_

 _ **Abhi just can't bear this anymore he made his way straight to his room nd lie down on his bed weeping silently…looking toward the other small bed of his Chotu who never avoid to sleep beside his bro but today due to the blunder done by him his bro was sleeping with his mother…**_

 _ **Next morning comes in there way….**_

 _ **Time to get ready for school:**_

 _ **Vrinda come nd first made her way toward Abhi's room who was sleeping in messy way...she nodded her head in no and shake him gently….**_

 ** _Abhi openend his eyes instantly and look at his mother's face who too was looking at him...he just bow his head down on which Vrinda smiled soflty nd kissed on his forehead who has started sobbing saying sorry to her who just let his strong big baccha ot take out all the tears stored inside him from long..._**

 ** _She wiped his tears and says chl uth jaa school jana h na mere bete ko..._**

 ** _Abhi innocently apne mujhe maaf kr dia Maa..._**

 ** _Vrinda: jee baccha aapko apni galti ka ehsaas h na to naraj kya rehna or wese bi ab mujhe lgta h jo hua accha hi hua..._**

 ** _Abhi looked at her in confusion who spreading hand on his head added to aur nahi to kya agar aage chal kr kbi Chotu k sath aisi koi situation aati to nateeja or bhi kuch ho skta tha accha hi hua ki is bare me hume pata chal gaya or hum ab aage se uske lie alert rahenge..._**

 ** _Abhi: pr maa ye aap use bhi smjhaiye naa wo to mujse baat bi nhi kr raha...his voice choked in the end..._**

 ** _Vrinda: isme mai teri koi madat nahi krne wali pata h na tujhe tere laadle ki harktein tu hi jhel uske nakhre mai nahi aati beech me..._**

 ** _Abhi glared at her Maaa..._**

 ** _Vrinda hide her laugh on his son's cute anger and ordered to get ready asap...while Abhi was now relaxed a bit as his mother has forgiven him like EVERY CUTE MOTHER OF WORLD,,,,,,(A/N: PYARI MAA)_**

 ** _He rushed to washroom while in the other corner of the house the lil baby was not ready to take bath even to go school..._**

 ** _Vrinda: accha accha bacche apko nahi nahana koi baat nahi pr school to jana pdega na deko bhaiya bi school jaa re hn aap kya akele rahoge ghr me..._**

 ** _Daya: pr mumma mai kabi bina nahaye school nahi gaya mujhe nahi jana bus and he hide himself inside his blanket..._**

 ** _Vrinda thinks: kya krun ab mai doc ne bi kaha tha ki school bhej dijiyega nahi to iske dimag me wahi dr khauf chlta rahega jo itni choti umr me to bilkul theek nahi...but then only she listened voice of his other son shouting from outside Maa muje thand lag rahi h mai nahi naha raha aaj aur wese bi roz kya nahana aap muje jaldi se breakfast dijiye..._**

 ** _Vrinda looked at him in question who signalled her something as he already saw Daya peeping from the blanket..._**

 ** _Vrinda nodded her head in yes and said kyu nai nahayega bina nahaye koi school jata h kya while both listened a HMMMM from the side of their lil angel while Abhi felt him murmuring as YE ABHI KO TO KUCH NAHI PATA!_**

 ** _Abhi: pr Maa school me kisiko kese pata chlega ki maine nahaya h ya nahi dekiye muje kya pata lg raha h..._**

 ** _Daya too saw him secretly nd his eyes gone wide feeling no difference in Abhi...so he too came out and run to his mom saying Mumma muje bi tyar kr dijiye..._**

 ** _Abhi smiled widely nd Vrinda really took a relaxed sigh..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

...

 **...**

 ** _After school both brothers come back to home nd after attending Vrinda's routine call Abhi make himself busy in warming the food nd setting plates...while side by side looking inside the room of his sahab who was looking very angry sitting on the edge of the bed..._**

 ** _Abhi: pata nahi Chote sahab ka mood kyu kharab h itna subh se baat tk nahi kari h mujse turning toward dining and setting plates pta nahi btayega bi ya nahi..._**

 ** _His thoughts disturb with a pressure on his hand and he saw his baby standing there pulling his hand and face on other side..._**

 ** _Abhi smiled on him and asked kya hua Chotu..._**

 ** _Daya: muje nehla do irritatingly muje itching ho rhi h..._**

 ** _Abhi: to subh kyu nahi nahaya_**

 ** _Daya with foola face Mumma ko kese bolta ki muje sr se na nehlayen looking toward him shoulder se nehlana Abhi..._**

 ** _Abhi really feel himself guilty as his bro was not ready to take bath from head to avoid any type of suffocation..._**

 ** _Abhi nodded his head in yes..._**

 ** _Abhi make him take bath nd clean his face softly from wet towel either sprinkling water carefully on his hairs to make him relaxed..._**

 ** _Daya really feel fresh and was again coming back to his nakhre as Abhi ye red wali shirt to parso hi pehni thi chiii red k oopr blue capree mai ye pehn k jaunga kya tution tumhe na kuch bi nahi pata hai Abhi...Mujhe rice bi khane hn Abhi...nd Abhi was just following all the orders of his baby silently with a smile on his face..._**

 _He came out of his trance feeling soft hand on his shoulder nd a slow call of ABHI..._

* * *

 **Please read nd review :) Agar aap log chaho to nahi to no issue just read nd close the page... I will also do my duty nd try to update as soon as possible to atleast get number of views...**

 **Thanks a lot...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Friends...Thanks to all who reviewed...**

 **I feel now nobody is interested in reading this...plz bata dijiye bcz aise likne a mn nahi krta ab...**

 **Khair...**

 **Enjoy next...**

* * *

 _Abhiiii..._

 _Abhi turned his face and saw a pair of concerned eyes looking toward him..._

 _Abhi hiding his eyes after wearing a mask of anger hmmmm..._

 _Daya in small smile gussa kyu ho re ho Abhi...tumara chotu jeet kr ayega Na...aise thodi Na us DCP ko jeetne dega..._

 _Abhi: bus bakwas krwa lo sahab se..._

 _Daya: are bharosa nhi tumhe apne Bhai pr (making fake sad face)muje to laga tha tum khush hoge mere part lene se pr yahan to bade sahab ne muh hi suja lia h...huh_

 _Abhi: aisa bi nahi h Chotu mai khush hu pr kya tuje ye sab bachkana nhi lgta..._

 _Daya look at him with his fiery eyes which he has inherited little from his bro nd father...but not as fiery as his khadoos Bhai..._

 _While Abhi convincingly are Bhai mere kehne ka ye mtlab h ab hum bacche thode Na hain Jo ye sab games wagairh khelen ab humari is sab ki umr thode h..._

 _Daya angrily haan haan tumari umr to itni ho gyi h ki tumhe pahadon pr Jake sanyas le lena chiye ya tumari shadI kra ke ghr jamai bana Dena chiye..._

 _Abhi shockingly Abey ghr jamai kyu..._

 _Daya teasingly kyuki is umr me koi tumhe apni beti to dega nahi ghr me hi rk lega chote mote kaam krne k lie jese jhadoo katka wagairh wagairh..._

 _Abhi fuming in anger tujhe nahi lagta tu kuch Jada hi bol raha hai aaj...khurak chiye h lgta chote sahab ko..._

 _Daya defendingly to kyu Na bolen chote sahab jab bade sahab k dimag me fitoor aa gya h boodhe hone ka..._

 _Abhi: Chotu tu baat smajh..._

 _Daya angrily cut hum in mid bus Abhi sach baat kya h ya to tum btao mujhe ya fir is competition me tumhe bi part lena pdega...bus_

 _Abhi shocked but managed kon sa sach Maine..._

 _Daya in serious tone Abhi ab mai_ _ **baccha**_ _nahi raha...nd he left from there stamping his foots hardly on floor..._

 _Abhi smiled lovingly on his lil Bhai who is really now a grown up bada jiddi baccha..._

 _He shakes his head and made his way toward beaureau..._

 _Evening came in there way without no further discussion of that test but Daya was still with determined face to extract out what is there is Abhi's mind which has suddenly increased the age of his bhaiya from evergreen Dashing Senior Officer..._

 _All officers wrap up their work as there was no case reported today so ACP Sir let them go with a tease to his sharp shine as tyari kra do chote sahab ko test k lie..._

 _Daya smiled softly and Abhi gave an embarrassed look with a stern glance to his father which he is enjoyed by Acp Sir a lot..._

 _Here journey of our Duo is going smoothly and silently too...Daya was at driving wheel but not enjoying much as he use to enjoy while driving..._

 _Abhi was trying to talk to his chote but he seemed to have put a Do not Disturb board on his face and gestures..._

 _Abhi think in mind agr aisa hi raha to sab ugalwa Lega mujse muje kuch krna pdega..._

 _He suddenly started coughing nd Daya after seeing his non-stop coughing park the Qualis in side nd got down from Qualis to bring a water bottle as Qualis bottle was empty..._

 _Abhi after confirming his departure stopped coughing nd took out a DVD and insert it into the DVD player...nd put the things as it is while selecting a track nd closing the player..._

 _Daya who have to go to other side of the road was becoming tensed about his Bhai as the traffic was extreme and its was taking some time to him to cross the road..._

 _Finally Daya come back open the water bottle nd place it on the lips of his bro with_ _ **Lo Boss...**_

 _Abhi felt bad as his baby was tensed a bit seeing his sudden coughing which he mainly acted to execute some other plan..._

 _Abhi drink water nd said theek hun mai Chotu on which Daya slowly move his head up nd down..._

 _Journey again begin in silence which broke by voice of Media Player on which a super boring song was playing which frustrated Daya as Abhi really liked that song nd Daya was tired of listening the same boring song from ages..._

 _Finally song stopped nd other song played..._

 _ **Liye sapne nigahon me chala hu Teri rahon me**_

 _ **Liye sapne nigahon me chala hu Teri rahon me**_

 _Daya with melodious voice of Kishor Kumar..._

 _ **Zindagi aa raha Hun mai...**_

 _ **Zindagi aa rahaaa Hun maiii...**_

 _ **Music...,...,...,...**_

 _Abhi in that music gana to accha h pr mere wale ki baat hI kuch aur h nd he gestures to change the track backward stopped by a soft grip nd teasing taunt as humesha apna tanpura sunate raho accha khasa gana h sun ne do muje...nd stopped Abhi with placing finger on his lips listening the other line followed by him too..._

 _ **Kayi yadon k pehre hain kayi kisse purane hain...**_

 _ **Teri sau dastane hain tere kitne fasaane hain...(REPEAT)**_

 _ **Magar ek wo kahani h jo ab mujko suna ni hai-2**_

 _followed by DUO_

 _ **Zindagi aa raahaaa Hun mai...**_

 _ **La la la la la la laaaa laaa laaa**_

 _And like this both covered their rest of the way..._

 _..._

 _..._

...

...

 _ **ACP Sir Home:**_

 _Head of CID MUMBAI sitting on the rocking chair in silence while his friend was engaged in his Chapar Chapar..._

 _Salunkhe Sir: Are Pradyuman itna preshan kyu ho raha h samajh nahi ata muje...are kitne hi logo ko phobia hota hi h...Abhijeet khud bi to Acrophobic h naa...phir agar Daya Hydrophobic h to isme itna preshan hone Jesi kya baat h...tum bol do Na Daya ko nahi lena test me part DCP koi jabardasti to ghaseet k nahi le jayega use..._

 _Acp Sir after making a extreme frustrated face from the bak bak of his frnd finally speaks up angrily..._

 _Salunkhe tuje kya lagta hai Daya itni asaani se maan jayega meri baat...mana ki Abhijeet se kum jiddi hai pr kum nahi h ye bi...sau sawal krega kyu nahi le sakta...kya reason h kuch nahi to muh hi fool jayega chiranjeev ka..._

 _Salunkhe Sir with difficulty hide his smile..._

 _While Acp Sir engaged with abi hi shayad dono me kuch baat chal rahi h isi se related...Chote nawab ka muh foola hua tha aaj kyuki Abhijeet is contest me interest nhi dikha raha..._

 _Salunkhe Sir: Boss Abhijeet ko Daya ko is bare me bata dena chaiye... tumhe kya lagta hai..._

 _Acp Sir: Mujhe bi yahi lagta hai Salunkhe pr batana hi tha to bachpan se bata den chiye tha use ab yun achanak btana wo bi DCP Ki chunauti k baad... (sighing) pata nahi kya sahi h kya galat...us din Daya ki halat agar tune deki hoti to tu bhi mere jese hi preshan ho raha hota..._

 _Salunkhe Sir: haan Pradyuman kya hua tha us din...mai to Delhi se wapas aya to tumse hi pata chala mujhe is bare me..._

 _Acp Sir: are yaar us din ek murder hua tha Bandra k ek farmhouse me... Upadhyay ka..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _FLASHBACK:_** ** _(A/N: Connecting the flashback of Chapter-11...Plz refer to that chapter in case of any confusion)_**

 _ **Bureau:**_

 _ **Are Daya deko jara ye wahi case hai na jis me 5Crore ki drugs pakdi gayi thi or Narcotics Department le jate waqt ye drugs chori ho gyi thi police custody me se...**_

 _ **Daya: haan boss is case ko maine hi to lead kia tha tum ek High Profile case k chalte Acp Sir k sath Delhi jo gaye hue the...pr achanak is case ka dhyan kese aaya tumhe...**_

 _ **Abhi: Chotu...Daya glared...so Abhi corrected as Daya wo apna Roshan hai naa...**_

 ** _Daya still glaring and said with stiff tone wo Panvel wala..._**

 ** _Abhi: haan wahi uska k phone aaya tha wo bata raha tha ki achanak se yehi XYZ drugs jo ki is case me pkde gaye the wo Panvel aur Malad me kafi jada supply kiye jaa rahe hain...isilie muje is case ka dhyan aaya..._**

 ** _Daya: pr Abhi jroori to nahi na ki ye Drugs wohi wale hon jo is case me pakde gye the ho sakta hai ye koi aur gang ho jo yahi drugs supply kr rahi ho..._**

 ** _Abhi thinking and said ho sakta h Daya pr ye Panvel or Malad ye un areas k kaafi nazdeek hain jahan pehle ye DRUGS supply kiye jate the...andhere me ek teer chala raha hun shyd nishane pr lg jaaye..._**

 ** _Acp Sir: Kon sa teer Abhijeet...Duo turned and found ACP Sir..._**

 ** _Both smiled widely..._**

 ** _Abhi: are sir aap aa gye Delhi se wapas..._**

 ** _Acp Sir: haan mera kaam to khtm ho gaya pr Salunkhe ko rok lia h wahan kisi case me uski help chiye Delhi Crime Branch ki Forensics ko..._**

 ** _Abhi: Salunkhe Sir ki bi demand bati jaa rahi h kyu Daya..._**

 ** _Daya too Haan boss...and then both realized a keen glance on them which shut there smiles and lower there heads..._**

 ** _Acp Sir with difficulty hide his smile seeing the nautanki of his two deary officers..._**

 ** _Acp Sir in his bossy tone: baki sab kahan hain..._**

 ** _Daya: Sir Freddy record room me hai aur Vivek aur Purvi ongoing case k sisile me Kolaba gaye hn..._**

 ** _Acp sir nodded his head in yes and said theek hai ongoing case ki updates do muje...(reminding) are haan Abhijeet tum kis teer ki baat kar rahe the..._**

 ** _Abhi getting his point started to explain all cut off in mid by a phone ringer sound..._**

 ** _Daya pick up the phone nd end with theek hai hum log bus pohnch rahe hain...aap jgh ko seal kr dijiye..._**

 ** _Abhi: kya hua Daya..._**

 ** _Daya glancing toward both his immediate seniors Bandra k ek farmhouse me ek murder ho gaya hai...Koi Triloknath jee hain...Bandra Police Station k head Inspector Deshpande ka phone tha..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _CRIME SCENE:_**

 ** _Abhijeet to Inspector Deshpande(Insp.D)...Apko khabar kisne di..._**

 ** _Insp.D: Sir ye yahan ka gardenr hai keh raha tha ki subh 10 baje jab gardening k lie aaya to bohot der bell bajane k baad bi darwaja khula nahi...fir isne hi padosiyo k sath mikr darwaja toda...ghr khali tha.. pr sir ghr me kuch blood droplets mili hn jo garden ki trf hi jaa rahi thin...wahan in logo ne deka to peeche garden wale well me inki laash mili..._**

 ** _Abhi glancing toward the Well...aaj kl bi log is trh k pulley wale well bnwate hain..._**

 ** _Insp.D: nahi sir wo is area k farmhouses purane style se bane hue hain...jin logo ne jada kuch renovation nahi karaya hai unke farmhouse pe aisi chhezein deki jaa skti hn..._**

 ** _Abhi rubbing corner of his lips hmmm theek hai padosion se baat krte hain..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _GARDEN:_**

 ** _Daya pulling off his shirt and handing it to Freddy: ye Vivek k aane se bada faida ho gya h...removing his socks is trh k kaam wohi kr deta hai...pata nahi kitne din baad aaj kuwyein ki sair pr ja raha hun..._**

 ** _Freddy smiled broadly on his ever jolly Daya Sir...with jee sir...he tie up a rope in his waist and helped him to enter in the well...Sir sambhalke..._**

 ** _Daya while moving inside well: ghabrao mt Freddy paani jada gehra nahi hai..._**

 ** _Freddy nodded..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Abhijeet talking to a lady while Tasha busy in collecting evidences from house suddenly heard a tensed voice of Freddy..._**

 ** _Sirrr...Abhijeet Sir jaldi aaiye..._**

 ** _Abhijeet run toward the voice direction and Tasha too run toward backside of the house..._**

 ** _Abhi saw Freddy struggling with the rope and on other end his brother was tied...he hurriedly run towards them and helped Freddy to took out Daya outside who was not co-operating at all in the tensed situation nd was continuously jerking his body which make Abhi shiver to his core...Finally both succeed to took out unconscious Daya out from the well...who was jerking badly in unconscious state too..._**

 ** _Abhi with shambling words Freddy Ambu..._**

 ** _Tasha: call kr dia h sir..._**

 ** _Abhi just wrap his lil baby in his arms...while Freddy and Tasha started rubbing his hands and legs..._**

 ** _Freddy teary tone: kya ho gaya Daya Sir ko sir..._**

 ** _Abhi was loss of words...he just said Freddy Ambulance...but stopped listening Ambulance voice...Freddy and Tasha quickly instruct ward boys toward the garden and Daya was placed on the stretcher who was getting out of breath after every second..._**

 ** _Insp.D also saw the whole and joined CID Team in Qualis toward the hospital..._**

 ** _Freddy in mid of the journey called to bureau updating Acp Sir and rest about the latest..._**

 ** _HOSPITAL:_**

 ** _Daya was taken into emergency and one of the fellow Doctor too rushed toward ICU..._**

 ** _Abhi sat on the bench with thud looking lost while all others are in confusion about the condition of their dear Daya Sir..._**

 ** _Rahul: Abhi ye sab..._**

 ** _Abhi: teary tone Rahul shyd humare bachpan ki bhool k nishaan aaj bi baki hain..._**

 ** _Rahul looks inside from the oval space of ICU Door nd sogginess covered his face..._**

 ** _Insp.D standing near Freddy murmured confusingly bachpan ki bhool..._**

 ** _His thoughts interrupted with arrival of Head of CID MUMBAI...He saluted him and Acp Sir replied him with a nod..._**

 ** _Acp Sir to Abhi: kya hua Daya ko Abhijeet ye Freddy keh raha tha ki...he looked keenly on the down head of the two big brothers of Daya..._**

 ** _Acp Sir again in keen tone baat kya h Abhijeet...turning toward Rahul...Rahul I am asking something kya baat hai..._**

 ** _Freddy in teary tone sir wo Daya Sir ko shk tha ki body k saath saath well me kuch aur bi hona chiye...Divers ne body to nikal di thi pr saboot dhondne k lie Daya Sir well me gaye...Well k paani dikne me kuch jada gehra nahi tha mushkil se 2-3 inch pani hoga pr achanak Daya sir struggle krne lage unko swim krne me problem hone lagi shyad well k neeche ki mitti purane hone se freeze ho gayi thi jiski wjh se pani kum najar aa raha tha jo pressure padne se release ho gyi aur tab hi maine deka ki wo well kafi gehra tha...pr Daya sir aram se oopr aa skte the sir kyuki rassi bandhi hui thi unki kamar pr aur well me bahar aane k lie slabs bi bane hn wo aram se sahara lekr bahar aa skte the... pata nahi unhe kya hua wo ek dum se struggle krne lage out of breath ho gye sir...buri trh se jerk krne lage...uske baad maine aur Abhijeet sir ne unhe bahar nikala..._**

 ** _Acp turned toward both of them who were having tears in there eyes..._**

 ** _Acp Sir ordered Freddy, Tasha, Vivek tum log wapas bureau jao...Purvi ko akele sab deal krna pd raha hoga..._**

 ** _Three of them protested pr sir Daya Sir..._**

 ** _Acp Sir: That's an order bureau me koi nahi hai Daya ki khabar hum dete rahenge tumhe...softly sham me aa jana abi move back to work..._**

 ** _Three of them move sadly toward bureau..._**

 ** _Acp Sir glance toward Insp.D who give a salute and moved from there..._**

 ** _Acp Sir move back his eyes toward both of them who really know what is coming in there way..._**

 ** _Abhi: Sir wo..._**

 ** _Acp Sir: Sirf sach Abhijeet..._**

 ** _Abhijeet heaved a painful sigh nd both narrated the whole to Acp Sir..._**

 ** _Acp Sir come in extreme anger after listening whole and said Abhijeet u both are an idiot...why the hell u have not tell this to Daya...haan jawab do kyu nahi btaya Daya ko...use huq hai jaan ne ka...kitne hi logo ki is duniya me kamjoriyaan hoti hn...nobody is perfect...tumari bi to hai na Abhijeet..._**

 ** _Abhi nodded and said in low tone pr sir Chotu bohot Chota tha tab..._**

 ** _Rahul seconded haan sir theek se Hydrophobia bolne bi nahi aata tha use to..._**

 ** _Acp sir nodded his head in frustration listening the foolish talks of Senior Inspector nd a qualified Doctor...He continued in chewing tone to ab to chota nahi h naa...6 ft ka hatta katta jawan hai...bada to hua hi hai na wo...looking angrily with kyun Abhijeet..._**

 ** _Abhi teary tone pr sir uske baad kabi himmat hi nahi hui ki use kuch btayen...sochte the pata nahi kesa react kare...islie kabi btaya hi nahi..._**

 ** _Rahul agreed with haan Sir..._**

 ** _Acp Sir: tum dono...but stopped seeing Doctor coming outside from ICU..._**

 ** _Abhi moved toward him with fast steps...kesa h mera bhai Doctor..._**

 ** _Doc: he is fine jerks ki kafiyat me chale gye the plz aage se khyal rkiyega I think he is Hydrophobic..._**

 ** _Abhi sad tone yes Doctor he is..._**

 ** _Doc: hmmm muje shk tha...kher ab theek hn thodi der me aap log mil sakte hain..._**

 ** _Acp Sir: thanku Doctor..._**

 ** _Doc with content smile left the place while Rahul too moved behind him..._**

 ** _Acp Sir: to kab bata rahe ho use..._**

 ** _Abhi with pleading eyes sir please aap kuch mt kahiyega use holding his one hand please Sir..._**

 ** _Acp looked at the teary and helpless eyes of his elder son and finally smiled softly relaxing Abhi from his side..._**

 ** _Acp Sir: mai to nahi kahunga pr DOCTOR...cut by Abhi sir wo Rahul handle..._**

 ** _Acp Sir shook his head in disappointment and Abhi lowers his head..._**

 ** _Acp Sir again: HQ me bi nahi disclose kara hoga na...Daya k medical database me..._**

 ** _Abhi think better to memories the design of Floor...Acp Sir passed a deadly look to him and called in bureau to update the latest..._**

 ** _While from other corner of the corridor passed a smirk took out his mobile phone dialed a number..._**

 ** _Phone got attended in three bells...Sir Deshpande baat kr raha hun apko ek breaking news deni thi...CID k Daya k baare me,,,,,,,..._**

* * *

 **Such a long chapter na ;)...sry I was late due to my exams of Graduation...Tomorrow bi h...Wish for me ki accha jaye,,,,,**

 **I am very upset with the number of reviews...sach me likne ka mn hi nahi hai...aur filhaal to show bi nahi ho rahe...**

 **Khair...Please read n review only those who like it...**

 **Thankx Mehul dear for ur feedback...Thanku So much:)**

 **Next Chapter me test ki mystery open hogi...tab tk k lie...sayonaara...:)**


End file.
